Vor dem Camp
by chambermaid
Summary: Was geschah eigentlich vor dem Camp? Wie geht es weiter nach Hogwarts und vor dem dunklen Lord? Marauders, Lily, Snape, die Black-Schwestern alles sind wieder mit dabei.
1. Omnibus

"Rodger, bitte..." Sie wrang ihre Hände und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. "Nein, es gibt kein Zurück, Petunia. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Kathy wartet auf mich am Bahnhof. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Es ist aus, Petunia. Good bye!"

Die Tür schlug zu und sie blieb allein zurück. Das Haus fühlte sich kalt an und der Regen, der draußen fiel, machte es nicht besser. Sie schluchzte jetzt hemmungslos und setzte sich auf die Treppe.

Dort hatten sie immer bei Gewitter gesessen. Vor unendlich langer Zeit. Bevor alles anders wurde.

Während sie sich noch fragte, wie denn alles weitergehen sollte, vor allem, wie sie das kommende Wochenende überstehen sollte, klingelte es an der Haustür.

Sie war viel zu gut erzogen, um es einfach zu überhören. Sie stand auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Sie öffnete und draußen stand der Mensch, den sie am allerwenigsten sehen wollte.

"Hello." sagte Severus Snape und schaute sie etwas seltsam an. Er war tropfnass, in der Einfahrt lehnte sein Fahrrad. "Lilly ist nicht da!" antwortete sie patzig. "Gut so. Ich habe noch ein paar Bücher von ihr, kannst du sie ihr wohl geben? Ich will sie gar nicht sehen. Und umgekehrt." Dieses Statement ließ sie einfach so stehen. Sie zog diskret die Nase hoch und nahm das Bündel in Empfang.

"Wieso siehst du aus wie ein Waschbär?" Diese Frage traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Was wollte der Freak jetzt schon wieder? "Wa?" "Deine Augen, sie sind ganz schwarz verschmiert." Snape machte nicht einmal den Versuch zu lächeln, vielleicht war er tatsächlich nur neugierig.

"Das ist Mascara, du Neandertaler. Der verläuft bei Nässe. Tränen zum Beispiel. Mein Freund hat mich gerade verlassen." Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das erzählte. Wahrscheinlich, weil sonst keiner da war.

"Hm. Der von der Armee? Mach' dir nix draus. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken..." Sie schaute ihn empört an und er verstummte mitten im Satz.

"Wie ist denn dein Liebesleben so, Snape?" fragte sie gehässig. Er zog die Schultern hoch. "Ich spiele keine Spiele, die ich nicht gewinnen kann, Petunia." Sie grinste.

"Du hast nicht zufällig - was zu - Rauchen dabei?" fragte sie schließlich. Er holte eine zerdrückte Packung Camel Filters aus seiner Jeansjacke. Er bot ihr eine an und zog eine für sich heraus. Sie setzten sich auf die Kellertreppe und rauchten schweigend.

"Man sieht dich kaum noch." stellte sie fest. "Hm." "Habt ihr euch gezankt?" "Hm." Sie schaute ihn an. Er wirkte plötzlich verkrampft. "Ist es wegen dem neuen Freund?" fragte sie neugierig. "Welcher Freund?" "Lillys. Der tolle Typ, sie kann keine drei Sätze sprechen, ohne ihn einmal zu erwähnen. Der Superkerl." Er schaute sie verwundert an. "Ich weiß von keinem. Ist der von hier?"

"Nein, aus der Freakschule. Du musst den kennen. Ich zeig dir nachher das Foto, es steht auf ihrem Nachttisch. Mit den Runen auf der Schwelle wirst du ja wohl fertig." "Yep."

"Du findest sicher jemand Neues. In deiner Kaufmannsschule. Sollte doch nicht das Problem sein." sagte er plötzlich. "Na, so einfach auch wieder nicht. Kommt ja nicht jeder in Frage. Er sollte schon einen guten Job in Aussicht haben."

Das schien ihm zu gefallen. "Ich fange übermorgen die Vorbereitungskurse für meine Lehre an." erzählte er. "Ich habe eine Stelle in Florenz, ganz berühmter Meister - ich muss nur die Prüfung ordentlich hinter mich bringen. Dann bin ich hier weg." Sie spürte förmlich, wie aufgeregt er war.

"Komm mit rauf." Sie ging voran bis zu Lillys Zimmer. Er beschaute sich die Runen und kicherte. "Die bedeuten gar nichts, sie hat dich nur verarscht." Dann schritt er ins Zimmer und blieb vor dem Nachttisch stehen.

Sie glaubte, das Foto sei verhext, denn er wurde kreidebleich und sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment umfallen. "Was ist?" fragte sie erschrocken. Er hielt sich an der Bettkante fest und sah auf die Fotografie. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

Der junge Mann auf dem Foto war weder hübsch noch wirkte er auf Petunia besonders sympathisch. Aber das hatten diese Freaks wohl alle so an sich.

Severus fand seine Stimme wieder. "Das ist ein fieser, arroganter Affe. Aber stinkreich. Wie kann sie sich nur an so einen wegwerfen! Das klingt gar nicht nach ihr!" Seine Stimme war heiser geworden, beinahe tränenerstickt. Petunia zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Wo die Liebe hinfällt und wenn ein Haufen Geld dabei ist... Dieses Wochenende kommt er hierher. Bringt noch drei Freunde mit, sie wollen in unserem Garten zelten." Er schaute sie besorgt an. "Petunia, wenn du gescheit bist, dann bist du dieses Wochenende woanders. Bei einer Freundin oder wo auch immer. Die sind heimtückisch und deine Schwester wird dich kaum beschützen."

Ihre Ängste waren also nicht unbegründet. "Danke." sagte sie schlicht. "Jetzt ist es wohl passiert?" "Was?" "Weißt du, sie ist so. Ich will dich jetzt nicht unbedingt mit unserem Goldhamster vergleichen, aber..." "Aber?" "Lilly ist zuweilen etwas oberflächlich. Sie wollte in die Zauberwelt, da ist sie jetzt. Sie brauchte jemand, der ihr das alles erklärt, bis sie eigene Bekanntschaften geknüpft hat. Du bist für sie wie ein Omnibus, sie hat ihr Ziel erreicht, jetzt steigt sie aus. Und du fährst alleine weiter. Ist es so, Severus?".

Er schluckte. Sie sah ihn an und wartete. "So ähnlich." gab er schließlich zu. "Sie war mit einigem nicht einverstanden, sie mochte meine Freunde nicht und sie suchte wohl schon länger einen Grund... Den habe ich ihr geliefert. Sie möchte nicht mal mehr mit mir reden." Petunia lächelte. "Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können. Aber auf mich hört ja keiner."

Unten ging die Tür. "Mein Vater." flüsterte Petunia.

"Dann geh' ich jetzt mal. Sag denen nicht, dass ich hier in der Nähe wohne. Gewohnt habe." ergänzte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. "Freitag bin ich schon in Florenz." er seufzte. "Grüß' Lilly. Nein, grüß' sie nicht."

Damit rannte er die Treppe hinunter und verschwand aus Petunias Leben.


	2. Von uns hat sie das nicht

"Sie entgleitet uns! Sie entgleitet uns und du sitzt hier und dampfst deine Pfeife und liest deine blöde Zeitung und sagst nichts dazu."

Mrs. Evans knallte eine Schranktür zu und wandte sich an ihren Mann. Vorwurfsvoll streckte sie ihm den Zeigefinger entgegen. "Das ist doch nicht normal! Alle in unserer Familie haben einen ordentlichen Beruf. Alle haben sich angestrengt. Alle haben sich etwas erarbeitet. Von uns hat sie das nicht." Sie hob die nächste Schüssel mit dem guten Geschirr hoch und trug sie zum Tisch. Mit schwungvollen Bewegungen begann sie die Gläser zu polieren, um sie anschließend liebevoll in den Schrank zu stellen. "All das Talent, das sie hat, die vielen Bücher, die sie gelesen hat und nun war das alles nichts?"

Mr. Evans faltete die Zeitung sorgfältig zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch. "Es ist doch noch gar nichts entschieden." sagte er vorsichtig. "Sie hat nur gemeint, dass sie erst einmal eine Pause einlegen will. Und da sie offenbar kein Geld braucht..."

Seine Frau drehte sich wütend zu ihm um. "Kein Geld braucht! Ja, das ist ja ein Teil des Problems. Sie macht sich von diesem *Pause* Jungen da abhängig. Von ihm und seinen Eltern! Ich will das nicht. Und überhaupt. Wir haben jahrelang dieses horrende Schulgeld aufgebracht, dass sie jetzt was wird? Hausfrau? Bruthenne?". Ihre Stimme war sehr, sehr schrill geworden.

Petunia, die am kleinen Tisch saß und das Besteck polierte, bemühte sich unsichtbar zu bleiben. Natürlich hörte sie mit wachsendem Interesse, was ihre Mutter so aufregte. Es ging um ihre Schwester und um ihre Zukunftspläne. Vielleicht hätte sie am Wochenende doch zu Hause bleiben sollen, offenbar hatte sie etwas verpasst.

Inzwischen schritt die Tirade ihrer Mutter weiter voran. "Und diese Art, diese Arroganz." hier verstellte sie ihre Stimme in eine Art knödelnden Tenor mit blasierter Aussprache. "Meine Familie ist wohlhabend, wissen Sie, es wird ihr niemals an etwas fehlen." Petunia biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu lachen. "Und was ist mit Selbstverwirklichung oder gar Emanzipation?" fragte ihre Mutter in den Raum.

"Sie liebt ihn nun mal." sagte Mr. Evans. "Da kann man nicht viel machen, schätze ich."

Mrs. Evans polierte empört weiter und schrie wütend auf, als mit einem hässlichen Krack! das Glas in ihren Händen zersplitterte. "Da hast du's!" schimpfte sie. "Ich hoffe nur, sie kommt zur Besinnung irgendwann, bevor sie es bereut, nichts aus sich gemacht zu haben." fügte sie fast flüsternd hinzu.

Petunia hielt nun die Zeit für gekommen, um ihrerseits ein bisschen in der Wunde herumzustochern. "Ich fange am Montag eine Ferienarbeit an." verkündete sie. "Bei MacPhersons, sie suchen jemand der tippen kann, für Stücklisten. Thessa hat mir die Stelle versorgt, wird ganz gut bezahlt. Und wenn ich die Lehre fertig hab', kann ich eventuell dort anfangen."

Ihre Mutter fuhr wieder aus dem Sessel hoch, in den sie sich hatte fallen lassen. "Siehst du!" sagte sie anklagend zu ihrem Mann. "Das meinte ich."

"Sie hat doch noch ein Schuljahr Zeit." sagte dieser immer noch auf Beruhigung bedacht. Petunia ließ es aber gar nicht erst dazu kommen. "Severus Snape hat schon eine Lehrstelle." tat sie ihr neuestes Wissen kund. "Bei einem ganz berühmten Meister in Florenz. Er macht die ersten Kurse schon in diesen Ferien." Sie lächelte zuckersüß. "Nun, meine Tochter zieht es eben vor, mit wohlhabenden Nichtsnutzen umher zu ziehen." antwortete ihre Mutter spitz. "Entschuldigt mich, ich gehe jetzt zum Handarbeitszirkel. Hatte ich ganz vergessen. Räumst du das Geschirr noch weg, Petunia?" Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

"Sicher." sagte ihre ältere Tochter und war zum ersten Mal seit Monaten so richtig mit sich zufrieden.


	3. Remus sucht sein Leben

Der Sommer war recht kalt gewesen, deshalb kam eine warme Periode Anfang September gerade recht, um einen längst überfälligen Besuch zu machen.

Das kleine Haus am Waldrand stand noch genauso windschief und doch anheimelnd da, wie er es vor ein paar Monaten verlassen hatte. Die alte Rotbuche breitete ihr Blätterdach über den Eingang und neben der Tür hing ein großer Käfig mit einem Zeisig darin. Der Vogel sang unbekümmert vor sich hin, stoppte jedoch plötzlich als der junge Mann näher trat.

Der Vorgarten war voller bunter Blumen und direkt am Haus stand der Wassertrog, in den herrliches Quellwasser munter hinein plätscherte. Für einen Moment konnte sich Remus Lupin keinen schöneren Ort auf der Welt vorstellen, verständlich, es war ja sein Vaterhaus, dem er sich nun näherte. Im Garten jätete eine Frau gerade Unkraut.

"Hallo, Mum!" grüßte Lupin, die Frau fuhr hoch und Freude breitete sich über ihr Gesicht aus. "Remus! Warum hast du keine Eule geschickt! Ich hätte doch dein Lieblingsessen vorbereiten können!" Er umarmte sie herzlich. "Mach' dir keine Mühe wegen mir, du weißt doch, ich esse alles. Vor allem, wenn du es kochst." Er zauberte einen Strauß Maiglöckchen aus seinem Ärmel. "Danke. Sie sind wunderbar."

Sie schaute ihn prüfend an. "Du wirst immer dünner, Remus. Aber warte, ich werde dich gleich füttern. Vater ist hinten, bei seinen Bienen." fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu.

"Ich gehe dann mal, ihm guten Tag sagen." Er sprang leichtfüßig über den Zaun und verschwand hinter dem Haus.

John Lupin trug seine Imkerkluft und widmete sich voller Hingabe den fleißigen Tierchen. Remus kicherte in sich hinein.

"Hallo, Paps" Er trat hinter der Hecke hervor. "Junge, du hast mich beinahe erschreckt. Was bringt dich denn plötzlich heim? Wie geht es dir?" Gute Frage. "Ich wollte euch einfach mal sehen. Hab' ein wenig Zeit, gerade." "Soll das heißen, du hast eine Lehre gefunden?" John schaute seinem Sohn streng in die Augen. "Nein. Das heißt, ich beschäftige mich zur Zeit mit anderen Dingen." Remus war es nicht recht, dass er sich jetzt rechtfertigen sollte. "Ich arbeite für den Orden." "Für den Orden." John Lupin schaute ihn skeptisch an. "Ich bin nicht dafür, Remus. Es ist völlig in Ordnung, dass du dich für etwas einsetzt und es ist auch richtig, was der Orden tut, aber du solltest darüber nicht vergessen, dass du eine Arbeit brauchst, die dich ernährt. Deine Freunde sind wohlhabend, reiche Erben. Du bist das nicht. Du musst für dich selber sorgen. Und da kommst du um einen ordentlichen Beruf nicht herum. Leute wie wir sind am Ende immer auf uns allein gestellt. Vergiss das niemals, Remus. Ich habe drinnen ein paar Adressen, die solltest du anschreiben, um eine richtige Lehre zu bekommen. Ich habe sogar mit einem schon gesprochen, Corvin Bellamy, ein Fachmann für Sicherheitszauber und Bannflüche. Ich glaube, das könnte dir gefallen."

Remus schwieg. Er hasste es, wenn sein Vater immer wieder auf die finanzielle Situation der Familie zu sprechen kam. Seine Eltern hatten Unsummen für die Suche nach einer Kur für ihn ausgegeben. Der Wolfsbanntrank allein verschlang jedes Jahr ein kleines Vermögen. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er nicht immer einfach zu besorgen war. Natürlich sorgten sie sich, ob Remus sein Leben würde bestreiten können. Und sie hatten recht. Er brauchte einen Beruf und eine Arbeitsstelle. Er würde sich schämen, wenn er sich finanziell auf James verlassen müsste. Er seufzte. Er verschob diese Gedanken gern, aber daheim war das nicht möglich.

"Gehen wir rein, Junge. Mal sehen, was Mutter so gekocht hat." sagte John versöhnlich und einträchtig gingen sie ins Haus.

Corvin Bellamy war ein vierschrötiger Zauberer mit einem riesigen Schnurbart. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, der aufwendig geschnitzte Löwenbeine mit Krallen hatte und studierte Remus Lupins Unterlagen. "Beeindruckend. Man möchte meinen, die guten Absolventen sind alle schon weg, aber nein - es gibt sie noch. Warum kommen Sie jetzt erst Mr. Lupin?" Remus wurde unwohl. Es waren die Fragen, die er über alles fürchtete.

"Ich habe nach dem Abschluss eine Reise gemacht." log er auf's Geratewohl. "Ein paar magische Orte habe ich besucht." Corvin lächelte verschlagen. "Nun ja, das tut man wohl nach dem Schulabschluss heutzutage. Zu meiner Zeit war das nicht möglich." Er blätterte um. Ganz obenauf lag der Empfehlungsbrief von Professor McGonnagall. "Minerva! Ja, die versteht was von ihrem Fach."

Er las jeden Schnipsel sorgfältig durch. Remus Hände waren schweißnass. Er verfluchte die Idee, sich hier zu bewerben. "Gut!" rief Corvin und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Remus zuckte zusammen, was ihm sehr peinlich war. "Ich zeige Ihnen kurz, was wir hier machen."

Er führte Remus durch seinen Betrieb. Etwas zwanzig Zauberer unterschiedlichen Alters waren dabei, Schlösser zu verhexen, Spiegel zu beschwören und wieder andere untersuchten uralte Artefakte auf versteckte Zauber. "Es ist eine interessante Arbeit, aber es ist auch viel Routine dabei." erklärte Corvin. "Wir helfen Zauberern, die sich nicht so mit dunklen Künsten et cetera auskennen, ihre Heime zu sichern und verhexte Objekte wieder zugänglich zu machen. Fast 80 Prozent unserer Aufgaben beziehen sich auf Schutzzauber. Dieser Markt ist in den letzten Jahren unglaublich gewachsen, Sie wissen schon..." Remus nickte. Klar, Todesser und Konsorten hatten die Preise für Schutzzauber in die Höhe getrieben.

"Eine interessante Tätigkeit." bemerkte Remus, "Käme ich denn als Lehrling in Frage?" Corvin musterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Ich wäre bereit, es zu versuchen." sagte er. "Kommen Sie Montag 8 Uhr rüber, ich werde sie dann einem Lehrmeister zuteilen. Ich lege größten Wert auf Pünktlichkeit und Zuverlässigkeit. Wenn Sie also gern lange schlafen, ist das hier nichts für Sie. Eine Galleone pro Woche und kostenloses Essen." fügte er noch hinzu. Remus wurde unruhig. Sollte er die Sache mit den Vollmondnächten erwähnen oder nicht? Er fühlte die altbekannte Angst aufsteigen. Nein! Er würde es darauf ankommen lassen.

"Danke Mr. Bellamy." sagte er schlicht. "Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen." 'Wenn ich es verhindern kann.' dachte er beunruhigt. "Gut." sagte Bellamy. "Dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Remus atmete auf, er hatte sich das schwieriger vorgestellt.

In den nächsten Tagen erschien er regelmäßig in der kleinen Manufaktur, ließ sich von seinem Meister die Aufträge erklären und werkelte eifrig mit. In der ersten Zeit musste er hauptsächlich Schlösser und Schlüssel verhexen und Tee kochen. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Später durfte er zum ersten Einsatz mitkommen.

Bellamy war ein Meister seines Faches, sie sollten ein kleines Schloß muggelsicher machen. Den ganzen Tag arbeiteten sie angestrengt, um die Hecken in kleine Abwehreinheiten zu verwandeln. Jeder zufällig vorbeikommende Muggel würde sofort das Gefühl haben, dass er unbedingt woanders hin wollte.

Remus Lupin verdrängte den Gedanken, dass demnächst auch wieder einmal Vollmond sein würde, er sagte sich, dass es der Wolfsbanntrank schon richten würde.

Leider hinderte er dadurch die Zeit nicht am Verstreichen. Bellamy orderte seine Mitarbeiter in den kleinen Frühstücksraum und stellte die Projekte der nächsten Tage vor. "Männer!" sagte er, "Wir haben einen tollen Auftrag an Land gezogen. Nächste Woche sichern wir einen Landsitz in Schottland, und zwar so richtig mit allen Schikanen. Ein Zauberer, der nicht genannt sein möchte, aber reich ist wie sonst kaum einer, möchte seiner Tochter ein Schlösschen zur Hochzeit schenken. Tja, da muss alles neu gemacht werden. Geheime Räume für Artefakte, die Außenanlagen - Muggelabwehr sowieso und auch Schutz gegen Vampire und dunkle Kreaturen."

Remus fühlte einen eiskalten Batzen in der Magengegend entstehen. "Wir machen uns morgen schon an die Arbeit, gleich im Morgengrauen geht der erste Trupp los. Den Lehrling nehmt ihr mit. Wir beginnen mit der Muggelabwehr und arbeiten uns von dort vorwärts. Arkwright und Devon sind für den Vampirschutz verantwortlich, die Zaubertränke dafür müsst ihr bestellen, wir haben keine Zeit für solchen Krempel. Und Silbernitrat brauchen wir jede Menge für die Werwolfsabwehr. Das wär's für heute. An die Arbeit!"

Vorerst wurde Remus bei der Muggelabwehr eingesetzt, das hieß vor allem Hecken und Gartenmauern verhexen. Auch der Einbau der neuen Schlösser machte keine Probleme. Schwierig wurde es erst, als er einen Karton voll Höllenstein nach oben tragen sollte. Er schwitzte unverhältnismäßig und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Oben angekommen stellte er das Ding schnell weg und machte, dass er davon kam. Zum Glück hatten seine Kollegen nichts bemerkt. Bellamy schien mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden zu sein, er sprach sogar davon, ihm einen Lehrgang am Kolleg für VGDK in Islington zu spendieren. Er hatte Remus eine endlose Bücherliste mitgegeben und ihm auch einige gebrauchte überlassen. Zum ersten Mal seit seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts stürzte sich Remus Lupin wieder in das Studium der Abwehr von dunklen Künsten.

Er hatte Angst, dass seine Glückssträhne nicht anhalten würde und schließlich kam es, wie es kommen musste. Bellamy rief seine Männer zusammen und verkündete die nächste Etappe der Sicherung von Castle Lockswood. "Wir versiegeln die gesamte Sicherheitsmagie mit einer Zeremonie, an der wir alle sowie der Besitzer teilnehmen. Wird eine große Sache, ihr kennt das ja zum Teil schon. Anschließend gibt der Auftraggeber ein Fest. Die Zeremonie findet in der kommenden Vollmondnacht statt."

Remus' Hände schwitzten, er wusste nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Seine Unruhe blieb nicht unbemerkt. "Was'n los Lupin, Angst im Dunkeln?" fragte Atwood quer durch den Raum. "Nein! Nein! Es ist nur..." Lupin wurde feuerrot und atmete schwer. "Ich kann nicht an dem Abend." Er glaubte für einen Moment, er würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Bellamy schien etwas zu ahnen. "Lupin, mein Büro - sofort!"

Er sass auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Bellamy und rang um Fassung. "Sie hätten das sagen müssen. Vielleicht hätte ich einen Weg gefunden, aber so." Bellamy klang enttäuscht und streng. "Sie haben mich belogen und das kann ich nicht hinnehmen. Wir sind ein kleiner Betrieb und können nicht riskieren, dass die Kunden uns deswegen wegbleiben. Nehmen sie ihre Sachen, die Bücher können Sie behalten und dann verlassen Sie meine Manufaktur." Das war endgültig. Remus versuchte gar nicht erst zu diskutieren. Er wusste, er hatte verloren.

Dann stand er mit seinem kleinen Karton voller Bücher auf der Straße. Er hätte schreien können vor lauter Enttäuschung und nebenbei hätte er sich auch gern selber in den Hintern getreten. Warum hatte er bloß nicht erwähnt, dass er ein 'pelziges Problem' hatte! Hätte ihn Bellamy wirklich trotzdem eingestellt? Darauf gab es nunmehr keine Antwort. Er seufzte und stieß beinahe mit der Zaubertranklieferung zusammen, die von zwei nachtblau gekleideten Braugesellen getragen wurde. Er apparierte nach Godrics Hollow, wo James und Lily gerade das frisch geerbte Haus einrichteten. Dort bewohnte er eine Kammer unter dem Dach, die eigentlich nur vorübergehend sein sollte. Das 'vorübergehend' würde wohl nun etwas länger dauern.

Lily war allein im Haus und ordnete gerade den Inhalt eines Küchenschrankes. Als sie Remus' bleiches Gesicht und seine geduckte Haltung bemerkte, unterbrach sie ihre Arbeit und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Ärger?" fragte sie und brachte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs den Teekessel zum kochen. "Tja, schätze ich muss mir eine neue Lehrstelle suchen." Remus versuchte ruhig zu wirken, was ihm nicht gelang. Mitgefühl von Lily war das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte. "Mein Problem ist offenkundig geworden und da wurde ich vor die Tür gesetzt." erzählte er. "Ich war zu blöd - ich hätte es von Anfang an sagen sollen. Pech für mich."

Sie stellte Tassen hin und einen Teller mit Keksen. Dann schenkte sie den Tee ein. Sie sagte erst mal nichts, als müsse sie überlegen, was man dazu wohl sagen könnte. "Du weißt ja gar nicht, ob er dich trotzdem genommen hätte. So hast du wenigstens ein paar Erfahrungen gesammelt. Sirius und James brauchen dich ohnehin für die Aktionen. Im Moment..." sie brach ab. Das klang alles ziemlich lahm und sie wusste das. "Du kannst natürlich hier wohnen, solange du willst. Und was zu spachteln fällt immer hier ab. Außer Sirius ist mit Kochen dran." fügte sie lachend hinzu. Sirius hatte die Angewohnheit Arbeit zu vermeiden, indem er das größtmögliche Desaster anrichtete und danach nie wieder gefragt wurde. Remus fragte sich, wie lange das noch als lustige Skurrilität abgetan werden würde.

"Ich kann dir helfen." sagte er müde. "Dann bist du wenigstens nicht ganz allein für die viele Arbeit." Sie winkte nur ab. "Ich mache das gern. Schließlich habe ich im Moment auch nichts Besseres zu tun."

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief ereignislos und annähernd schweigend. Als am Abend die beiden Mitbewohner lautstark das Haus betraten, schien alles wieder normal zu sein. Jedoch entschuldigte sich Remus nach wenigen Minuten und ging in sein Zimmer. Er trank den Wolfsbanntrank und schluckte ein paar Aspirin, er fragte sich beklommen, wie lange sein Geld noch für regelmäßigen Trankbezug reichen würde und ob man das Zeug irgendwie strecken konnte. Unzufrieden mit dem Leben an sich und dem vergangenen Tag im Besonderen streckte er sich auf dem Bett aus und starrte an die Decke.

Unten hörte er die Stimmen seiner Freunde, irgendetwas schien im Busch zu sein, denn er hörte sie lautstark diskutieren. Er schloss die Augen und erwartete mit gewisser Demut die Verwandlung.

Unten erzählte Lily den drei anderen von Remus' Pech. "Hab's doch gleich gesagt, er hat keine Chance." wetterte Sirius, der sich gar nicht erst um eine weitere Ausbildung bemüht hatte. "Sie kriegen es raus und dann muss er weg. Und wenn sich das erst rumgesprochen hat, gute Nacht!"

James rührte gedankenverloren in seinem Tee. "Hm." machte er nur. "Aber er möchte doch gerne etwas Nützliches lernen." wandte Lily ein. "Ich versteh' das."

"Aber er wird niemand finden, der ihm was beibringen will. Die haben alle Angst gebissen zu werden. Oder ein Familienmitglied beispielsweise. Was, wenn er zufällig ein Kind beißt. Das wäre eine Katastrophe, er könnte nach Askaban kommen oder schlimmer noch, erschossen werden."

Der Wolf im Zimmer oben spitzte die Ohren und seufzte. Er verstand durch den Banntrank jedes Wort und jetzt hörte er auch noch zehnmal so gut. Zum Teufel auch!

"Der dessen Name nicht genannt wird, rekrutiert wie verrückt." erzählte James. "Wir sollen die Augen offen halten, wenn wir gut sind, dürfen wir in den Orden."

"Und ob wir gut sind!" polterte Sirius "Wir sind die Besten der Besten!"

"Jaja." antwortete Lily, "Dann werden mir die Besten der Besten wohl auch beim Abwasch helfen?" Die beiden Burschen erhoben sich widerwillig. "Hauselfen müsste man haben." brummte Sirius. "Das widerspricht sich aber alles ein bisschen. Gegen Familien wettern, die Hauselfen haben und selber sich welche wünschen. Ich würde eine Waschmaschine bevorzugen." konterte Lily. "Die paar Teller, da fallen euch nicht die Hände ab."

"Wir sind Männer, hör mal! Männer waschen nicht ab." erwiderte Sirius. "Aha." "Es ist in unserer Welt nicht üblich, sagen wir mal so." verteidigte James seinen besten Freund. "Wenn ich dir erzähle was in **meiner** Welt alles nicht üblich ist, du würdest dumm aus der Wäsche gucken, Bürschchen." antwortete Lily spitz. "Aber Benehmen ist ja wohl Glückssache."

"Richtig!" riefen die beiden wie aus einem Mund und begannen sich die Teller zuzuwerfen.

Als der Mond in seine nächste Phase schlitterte, hellte sich auch Remus' Gemüt wieder auf. Er beschloss, weiter zu versuchen, seinen Weg zu gehen. Die geschenkten Bücher halfen ihm über die dunkle Phase und er begann, sich für die Verteidigung zu spezialisieren. Die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte er in der nahe gelegenen Bibliothek von Godric's Hollow, wo einige recht wertvolle Folianten aufbewahrt wurden. Einige Hexen und Zauberer mit Reputation wohnten schließlich in dem Ort.

Es war auch in dieser Bibliothek, wo er am schwarzen Brett eine Anzeige fand, in der ein älterer Meister einen Lehrling suchte, dem er später seinen Laden überlassen konnte. Es handelte sich um einen Fachmann für die Entdeckung und Liquidierung von dunkler Magie auf alltäglichen Werkzeugen. Remus war völlig neu, dass dies vorkommen könnte, aber die Bibliothekarin bestätigte ihm, dass einige Zauberer damit Schwierigkeiten hätten. Meist wären es Fälle von Eifersucht oder Nachbarschaftsstreit, sagte sie. Jedenfalls würde viel mehr verhext, als man sich vorstellen könne.

Ezekiel Hollingberry war wirklich schon sehr alt, er hatte einen struppigen grauen Bart und eine Glatze. Seine wasserfarbenen Glubschaugen steckten hinter einer immens starken Brille und sein Kleidungsstil war schwer gewöhnungsbedürftig; er trug bunt gemusterte Strumpfhosen unter einer alpenländischen Lederhose und ein graues Fleischerhemd. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand ein Gestell mit nicht weniger als sieben Zauberstäben unterschiedlicher Beschaffenheit. Auf den Regalen im Zimmer wimmelte es nur so von geheimnisvollen Instrumenten und in einer Ecke stand gar ein Zauberkessel, aus dem es grünlich qualmte.

Er bat Remus Platz zu nehmen und nahm sich die mitgebrachten Unterlagen vor. Er beugte sich tief über die Zeugnisse und brummte in Abständen vor sich hin. Irgendwie schien er nicht so recht überzeugt.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und fragte mit leicht verwundertem Unterton: "Und was haben Sie sich so vorgestellt?" Remus rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Ich möchte lernen, also - von Ihnen möchte ich gern lernen, wie man mit verhexten Dingen umgeht und vor allem, wie man verhindert, dass etwas überhaupt verhext wird. Ich habe schon bei Mr. Bellamy gearbeitet und habe einige Erfahrung mit dem Schutz von Gebäuden, zum Beispiel."

"Zum Beispiel." wiederholte Hollingberry überhaupt nicht überzeugt. "Warum hat er Sie nicht behalten?" diese Frage stieß heraus, als sei sie ein Speer, den er dem Gegner in den Leib rammen wollte. 'Er weiß es.' fuhr es Remus durch den Kopf.

Er wurde blass. "Ich einige Stunden lang nicht verfügbar." erklärte er mau. "Soso." Hollingberry studierte flüchtig seine Zauberstäbe und wandte sich wieder an Remus. "Betrunken oder was war der Grund?" Remus spannte seinen Körper an und holte tief Luft. "Ich bin als Kind von einem Werwolf gebissen worden." er entschied sich spontan für die Wahrheit, was konnte schon noch passieren? "Mr. Bellamy brauchte aber jemand, der auch in Vollmondnächten zur Verfügung steht."

"Hm." machte Hollingberry. "Dann sehen Sie eben zu, dass Sie ihre Arbeit bis zum Vollmond immer fertig haben! Sie können auf Probe bei mir arbeiten. Sagen wir, zehn Galleonen im Monat, Kost und Logis frei?"

Remus nickte wie betäubt, Reichtümer würde er damit nicht erwerben, aber er konnte Neues hinzulernen und irgendwie freute er sich auch, von den ewigen Quidditchdiskussionen weg zu kommen.

Sirius und James hatten natürlich allerlei gegen die Lehre vorzubringen, aber Remus ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. Er wollte weg und endlich etwas Nützliches vollbringen. "Für den Orden bleibt genug Zeit." versicherte er seinen Freunden.

Lily sah seinen Abschied gar nicht gern. "Komm oft vorbei." raunte sie ihm zu. "Du weißt schon - Quidditch." Er umarmte sie, schlug den drei anderen auf die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg.


	4. Lucius: Ich bin nicht weibisch!

Abraxas Malfoy saß in seinem Büro und überflog einige Depeschen, die ihn unangenehm an ein Gespräch erinnerten, das er mit seinem Sohn führen wollte.

Er seufzte ungehalten und klingelte nach einem Hauself. Das kleine Wesen nahm seinen Auftrag zitternd entgegen und verschwand, um Lucius ausfindig zu machen.

Der junge Mann, Erbe und einziger Sohn der Malfoys, war nicht schwer zu finden. Er hockte mit seiner Braut, Narcissa Black, in der Orangerie und raspelte Süßholz. Als er die Botschaft des Hauselfen zu Ende angehört hatte, schürzte er missmutig die Lippen und beeilte sich, seinem Vater Folge zu leisten. "Tut mir leid, Liebes." erklärte er seiner Braut, "da muss ich wohl sofort erscheinen. Mein Diener Fitzpatrick wird dich heimgeleiten." Narcissa winkte nur ab. "Ich darf ja jetzt apparieren." antwortete sie. "Mach' dir keine Mühe. Ich finde das noble Haus der Blacks auch ohne Diener." sie kicherte charmant und ließ sich zum Abschied auf die Wange küssen.

Lucius sah ihr nach, wie sie mit einem sanften Plopp! verschwand und machte sich auf den Weg in das Arbeitszimmer des Familienoberhaupts.

Abraxas thronte hinter seinem barocken Schreibtisch, zu beiden Seiten seines prachtvoll verzierten Stuhles lagen hechelnd die beiden Wolfshunde. Lucius tätschelte einem von ihnen, Cerberus, das Haupt.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?" fragte er mit entsprechender Demut. "Ja." knurrte Abraxas. "Ich habe über deine Zukunft nachgedacht. Nun, nicht direkt die Zukunft, denn es ist ja wohl klar, dass du das Familiengeschäft übernimmst. Es geht mehr um deine Stellung in der Zaubererhierarchie. In dieser Richtung hast du ja nicht gerade geglänzt." Lucius gab sich erstaunt. "Aber meine ZAGs..." Abraxas unterbrach ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. "Die Ausbildung ist das eine. Ich spreche von Bildung, von magischer Ausstrahlung und davon, wie man als Zauberer wahrgenommen wird."

Lucius zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Er kannte die Gerüchte, die sich um seine Person rankten. "Ich höre viel, wenn ich umherfahre." fuhr Abraxas fort, als habe er das nicht bemerkt. "Und ich hörte in Bezug auf deine Person, Sohn, öfter mal das Adjektiv "weibisch". Verschweigst du mir etwas?"

Lucius hob hilflos die Hände. Ja, man hatte ihn ein paarmal erwischt. Mit Freudenmädchen und auch -knaben, aber herrje! Machten das nicht alle?

"Ich habe mir deshalb überlegt", sprach Abraxas weiter, "dich und deine Reputation etwas zu - ähm - verbessern." "Ach?" entfuhr es Lucius. "Ja, der dunkle Lord - du weißt, er rekrutiert die zweite Generation, die demnächst die Walpurgisritter ablöst, möchte dich in seinem inneren Kreis. Natürlich erst, wenn du dessen würdig bist."

Lucius war alles andere als begeistert. Natürlich wollte er gern Einfluss und Macht, aber das hier klang nach Sport, Matsch und Entbehrung. "Er gibt klugen und tapferen Zauberern - reinblütigen - die Möglichkeit in einem Camp zu trainieren. Während dieses Sommers. Und ich habe entschieden, daß du dabei bist, Lucius, mein Sohn. Danach magst du deine Narcissa heiraten. Die Verlobung könnt ihr vorher feiern. Dazu kannst du schon einige deiner neuen Kameraden einladen. Wie findest du das?"

Lucius überlegte blitzschnell seine Alternativen. Er hatte keine. Also musste er in den sauren Apfel beißen und für ein paar Wochen den Dienst an der Waffe hinter sich bringen. "Sehr gut, Sir. Ich bin bereit. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, Sir." sagte er und stand stramm.

"Gut. Das habe ich erwartet. Besprechen wir nun das Budget für die Verlobung." Abraxas war zufrieden und er zeigte das auch deutlich.

"Malt?" fragte er hinterhältig. "Ein Sherry wäre gut." antwortete Lucius betreten. "Weibisch..." knurrte sein Vater und schenkte beiden einen doppelten 'Pride of Islay' Jahrgang 1940 ein. Lucius akzeptierte ohne weitere Fragen. Von jetzt an war er Soldat.

Vorher jedoch wollte er sich noch etwas gönnen, was er unter 'Leben' verstand. Er schnaubte verächtlich. "Weibisch!" grummelte er vor sich hin. Wer das wohl hatte verlauten lassen. Er ging in Gedanken alle möglichen Missetäter durch und malte sich aus, wie er mit ihnen verfahren würde, wenn er erst... Ja, wenn!

Der dunkle Lord hatte sich nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit ihm am Rande eines Treffens, nicht wieder gemeldet. Er hatte schlicht kein Interesse am jungen Malfoy. Vermutlich war er auch die Quelle des Adjektivs 'weibisch'. Arschloch.

Er betrat seine Suite und ging in das kleine, sehr gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Ein Hauself brachte ihm den geliebten äthiopischen Mokka mit Kardamom und eine kleine Schale belgischer Trüffelpralinen. So ausgerüstet machte es sich Lucius Malfoy bequem und dachte über das Gespräch mit seinem Vater nach. Er musste es dem Alten wohl oder übel recht machen, sonst würde er womöglich enterbt und irgend ein Cousin zweiten Grades lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Außerdem stand seine Ehe mit Narcissa Black auf dem Spiel. Eigentlich hatte er ja eine andere Frau heiraten sollen, eine entfernte Verwandte aus Frankreich, die er nicht leiden konnte. Nur der noble Name Black brachte den Vater zum Umdenken, eine x-beliebige Dame der Gesellschaft hätte schlechtere Karten gehabt. Narcissa wiederum wurde die Ehe erlaubt, um den Namen Black wenigstens einigermaßen rein zu waschen, nach den Skandalen mit Andromeda und Sirius.

Er entfaltete ungehalten die Liste mit den Namen, die sein Vater ihm mitgegeben hatte. Diese Personen würden mit im Camp sein und er würde sie alle zu seiner Verlobungsfeier einladen, damit man sich schon mal 'beschnuppern' könne. Lucius schüttelte sich. Das waren sicher alles konservative Traditionalisten, die keinen Spaß verstanden und demzufolge auch keinen Spaß mitbrachten.

Einige Namen waren ihm völlig unbekannt, andere hingegen nur zu gut. Er schien der älteste Rekrut zu sein, denn die anderen kannte er noch als kleine Rotznasen. Erstaunlicherweise kamen nicht alle aus dem Hause Salazars. Sogar Hufflepuffs schienen des dunklen Lordes würdig zu sein. Komisch!

Abraxas Malfoy verfasste inzwischen einen langen Brief an einen alten Bekannten, in dem er um ein Treffen in Rom bat. Er wollte nicht auffallen. Und sein Sohn würde noch früh genug erfahren, was einige Namen auf der Liste bedeuteten.

Insgeheim war er froh, dass die Verbindung mit dem noblen Hause Black nun alsbald erfolgen würde. Es hatte wenig Arbeit gebraucht, um die beiden jungen Leute zusammenzubringen. Und Mrs. Black hatte wenig Auswahl, seit die Sache mit Andromeda bekannt geworden war. Andererseits hatte Lucius schon vorher recht offen für Narcissa geschwärmt, die zwei waren also wie füreinander geschaffen.

Vorher jedoch, vorher würde Abraxas dafür sorgen, dass der Name Lucius Malfoy in der Zauberergemeinde zum Klingen gebracht würde. Für immer.


	5. Tobias Snape:  es gab da einen Vorfall

Eileen Snape betrachtete zufrieden den gerade aus dem Backofen geholten Apfelkuchen. Er war extrem gut gelungen, obwohl sie nicht ein winziges Fitzelchen Magie benutzt hatte. Charlotte Campbell hatte ihr Dutzende Tips und ein paar tausend aus Zeitschriften ausgeschnittene Rezepte überlassen, damit sie ihre Backkünste verfeinern konnte.

Gerade als sie den Kuchen geschickt auf die bereitgestellte Platte gleiten ließ, läutete es an der Tür. Sie seufzte und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht wieder die Zeugen Jehovas waren.

Als sie öffnete, war sie nicht minder erstaunt, denn draußen stand Mrs. Evans, deren Tochter mit Severus die Schulbank gedrückt hatte. "Darf ich kurz hereinkommen?" fragte sie höflich, "ich muss Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, es ist wichtig." Eileen nickte nur und bat die Frau herein. Sie kannten sich nicht besonders gut, denn die Evans' wohnten drüben 'auf dem Berg', da wo die Angestellten und Neureichen residierten. Mr. Evans war Buchhalter. Wenn die Tochter nicht gerade eine Hexe gewesen wäre, hätten sie die Snapes niemals kennegelernt.

"Da." sagte Mrs. Evans und reichte Eileen einen Zettel, der aus einem normalen Karoblock herausgerissen worden war. Sie fischte ihre Lesebrille aus der Schürzentasche und las.

"Ich halte es nicht mehr aus," stand da, "ich möchte euch keine Schwierigkeiten machen und so habe ich mich entschieden, dass ich mit James zusammenleben will. Wir werden sobald wie möglich heiraten. Petunia kann mein Zimmer haben, meine Sachen habe ich mitgenommen, was sonst noch so rumliegt, kann weg. In Liebe, Lily."

Eileen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist ja wie in dem Beatles-Song." bemerkte sie. "Aber hatte sie denn Schwierigkeiten?". Mrs. Evans seufzte tief. "Wir waren mit diesem James Potter nicht so einverstanden, wissen Sie. Er ist so ein arroganter Schnösel, hat keinen Beruf. Wir wollten gern, dass Lily studiert und sich weiterbildet. Heiraten kann sie noch früh genug. Die lange Zeit auf der Schule und dann nichts als Hausfrau? Ich bitte Sie!"

"James Potter, heh." antwortete Eileen. "Wissen Sie, dessen Familie ist reicher als die Queen. Der muß niemals arbeiten. Ich verstehe allerdings auch nicht, dass sich ein Mädchen wie Ihre Tochter darauf einlässt. Sieht so aus, als könnte sie da erstmal nix machen. Sie können nur hoffen, dass sie zur Vernunft kommt."

Mrs. Evans zog die Stirne kraus. "So reich? Was machen denn die Eltern so?" Eileen überlegte. Irgendein Vorfahr hatte wohl den Snitch erfunden und so ein Vermögen gemacht. Außerdem stammte die Potters wohl von Peverells ab und die wiederum...

"Irgendein Vorfahr hat was erfunden, sie leben von - wie nennt man das gleich?" "Patenten?"

"Genau, Patenten." "Oh." Mrs. Evans machte eine hilflose Geste. Eileen schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein. Tee ist immer gut. Sie tranken schweigend. "Ich würde Ihnen ein Stück Apfelkuchen anbieten, aber er ist noch sehr warm..." "Ach, lassen Sie nur, ich bekäme ohnehin nichts runter."

"Ihr Sohn ist doch mit Lily befreundet, vielleicht könnte er ..." begann Mrs. Evans. "Er ist in Florenz." antwortete Eileen stolz, "aber ich kann ihm schreiben." "Sie denken doch nicht, ich meine, kann es auch sein, dass da Zauber im Spiel ist?".

Eileen erstarrte, daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. "Möglich ist vieles" sagte sie diplomatisch. "Aber wenn Sie Ihrer Tochter schreiben wollen, dann können Sie gern unsere Eule benutzen." bot sie an. Mrs. Evans war dankbar. "Ich werde schreiben." sagte sie. "Und vielen Dank für den Tee und das nette Gespräch." Sie knüpfte ihr Kopftuch fester und ging.

Gegen fünf Uhr kam Tobias Snape von der Arbeit. Er pfiff im Flur als er seine Jacke aufhängte und die Pantoffeln anzog. Seine Frau saß am Fenster und flickte eine Arbeitshose, dass heißt die Nadel flickte von selbst und Eileen blickte nachdenklich drein.

"Ho, ein Apfelkuchen, der sieht ja bezaubernd aus." Tobias lachte dröhnend. "Ja, nimm dir ein Stück." sagte Eileen abwesend, "Tee ist auch fertig." Er sah sie verwundert an. "Wassen los?"

"Ach, Mrs. Evans war heute hier. Ihre Tochter ist von zu Hause weg, um James Potter zu heiraten. Ich überlege gerade, ob ich Severus schreibe, dass er ihr mal schreibt, ob sie nicht zurück zu ihrer Familie geht."

"Das wird er nicht." sagte Tobias und schaufelte ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund. "Nicht?"

"Sie sprechen nicht mehr miteinander." "?"

"Ich habe dir das nicht erzählt, aber als du bei deiner Nichte warst, wegen dem Baby undsoweiter, da - na ja - er ist hier gewesen." Er schob sich ein zweites Stück auf den Teller.

"Wie hier gewesen, mitten im Schuljahr?" Er nickte mit vollem Mund. "Erzähl!"

* * *

><p><em>Tobias Snape kam von der Nachtschicht, es war schon spät nahezu 10 Uhr, aber kurz vor Ende der Schicht war eine dieser verdammten Ringspinnmaschinen kaputt gegangen. Er hatte bei der Reparatur geholfen und dafür einen freien Tag bekommen. Dieses lange Wochenende wollte er zum Angeln fahren, denn seine Frau war bei ihrer Nichte, die das erste Kind bekam und sie wollte dort ein oder zwei Wochen bleiben. Der Junge war in dieser Magierschule, also hatte Tobias Snape alle Zeit der Welt für sein Hobby. Bier war im Kühlschrank, ebenso Grillfleisch und was man sonst noch so für ein gelungenes Wochenende braucht.<em>

_Als er die Tür öffnete und die Küche betrat bot sich ihm ein überraschender Anblick. Sein Sohn saß am Küchentisch und schaufelte mit dem ganzen Enthusiasmus eines männlichen Teenagers einen Haufen Spaghetti in sich hinein. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Tobias verdutzt. Severus gab einen unverständlichen Satz von sich, schluckte dann und präzisiert: "Ich habe eine Woche Sonderurlaub." "Wieso das denn? Wegen guter Führung?" Tobias lachte kehlig._

"_Nein. Es ist - äh - naja, es ist so." Severus schien heftig zu überlegen wie er das jetzt sagen sollte. "Heraus damit, ich bin Kummer gewöhnt." "Es hat einen Vorfall gegeben und der Direktor - Dumbledore - meinte, ich solle mal nach Hause, damit ich mich beruhige."_

_Tobias setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber, griff hinter sich in den Kühlschrank und holte ein Bier heraus. Er öffnete die Flasche mit den Zähnen und trank erst mal einen guten Schluck. "Du hast etwas angestellt." sagte er so sachlich wie möglich. "Nein." Severus schien nicht gewillt, mehr preis zu geben. "Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Bursche! Sag einfach was los war." Severus hob zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Unterhaltung den Kopf. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und er war sehr blass, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. "Jemand hat versucht, mich umzubringen." sagte er so leise, dass ihn sein Vater kaum verstand. _

_Tobias war wie vom Donner gerührt. Schlägereien und Raufereien waren hier in Spinners End an der Tagesordnung, aber Mord und Totschlag waren hier nie vorgekommen. Aber an so einer piekfeinen Internatsschule? Er kannte seinen Jungen zu gut, als dass er erwarten konnte im Moment mehr zu erfahren. "Hör mal," sagt er, "Deine Mum ist bei ihrer Nicht und ich wollte übers Wochenende Angeln fahren. Hast du Lust mitzukommen? Wir machen uns ein paar nette Tage und haben unsere Ruhe, vielleicht erzählst du mir mehr darüber? Ich habe alles schon besorgt, Grillfleisch, Bier - Cola kaufen wir unterwegs - wir fahren mit meinem alten Motorrad, was meinst du?"_

_Severus zerkaute den Vorschlag gemeinsam mit den letzten Spaghetti und dann sagte er, "Klar, warum nicht? Etwas besseres als den Tod findet man überall, vor allem am See draußen."_

_Tobias atmete auf. __Das ging ja besser als gedacht._

_Gesagt, getan, sie schwangen sich auf das olle Motorrad und fuhren zum See. Der Anglerclub, dem Tobias angehörte, hatte dort eine kleine Hütte und die bezogen sie nun. Das Wetter war ausnahmsweise mal recht schön und sie vereinbarten, dass sie schon gegen drei Uhr morgens den ersten Versuch wagen wollten. Der Metzger Campbell würde ihnen Fisch abnehmen und dafür kriegten sie dann Burger und Steaks, ein guter Tausch._

_Den Abend verbrachten sie am See, sie schwiegen viel und tranken Cola und Bier. Tobias war froh, dass er wieder so einvernehmlich mit seinem Sohn zusammensitzen konnte. Ihre Beziehung war früher etwas turbulent gewesen, besonders in der Zeit als herauskam, dass der Junge auch magisch war. Die Interventionen des Großvaters Prince hatten ihr übriges getan. Aber das war alles Schnee von gestern._

_Oder doch nicht? "Der Großvater hat mir geschrieben, er möchte, dass ich zu ihm ziehe." sagte Severus in den blauen Abend hinein. Tobias war überrascht, der Großvater hatte immer nur vom 'minderwertigen Blut' geschwafelt. "Ach. Und was hast du geantwortet?" Severus schickte einen flachen Stein über den See. "Er kann mich mal. Er interessiert sich neuerdings für mich, weil seine anderen Enkel allesamt Squibs sind." "Wassen das?" "Die können nicht oder nur wenig zaubern. Er hat sich mit Slughorn unterhalten und dabei herausgekriegt, dass ich mehr drauf habe als die meisten. Slughorn ist mein Hauslehrer. Tja und nun möchte er, dass ich bei ihm wohne und so. Da kommt er zu spät." Tobias war beeindruckt. Vor ein paar Jahren noch hätte Severus ohne zu zögern seine Sachen gepackt und wäre weg gewesen. Offenbar hatte er sich geändert. _

"_Wie war das nun, mit dem Mordanschlag auf dich?" wagte er nach einer Weile eine Frage. "Es war so: ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die was planen. Die Rumtreiber. Sie stellen mir schon seit der ersten Klasse nach, aber ich hatte es letztens ganz gut im Griff. Sind so reiche Typen, Lehrers Liebling, denen nie was passiert. Sie haben sogar.. - na egal. Jedenfalls verschwanden die immer und man sah nie wohin. Ich habe sie belauscht und bekam mit, wohin sie gehen. Eine verlassene Hütte am Rand von Hogsmeade. Und eines Abends bin ich dahin. Wollte sehen, was da ist und so. Ich schleiche mich also durch den Geheimgang und mache die Falltüre auf..." Severus schauderte, der nahm einen hastigen Schluck aus seiner Cola. "Und da starre ich einem Werwolf direkt ins Gebiss." Tobias machte eine heftige Bewegung und verschüttete einen Gutteil seines Bieres. "WAS?" "Ja, der fletschte seine Zähne, ich konnte seinen Atem riechen, er roch nach verwestem Fleisch. Und bevor er mich erwischte zog mich jemand zurück und schlug die Türe zu." Tobias atmete schwer, ihm war schwindlig. _

"_Da hast du aber Glück gehabt." sagte er gepresst nach einer Weile. "Ja und nein." antwortete Severus. "Ich ging zu Dumbledore, der rief die Rumtreiber zusammen. Es kam raus, dass die mich mit Absicht dahin gelockt hatten und der eine - James Potter - kriegte Skrupel und zog mich raus." "Sie wurden hoffentlich von der Schule gefeuert?" fragte Tobias atemlos. Severus lachte ein bitteres, viel zu erwachsenes Lachen. "Nein. James wurde gelobt und wird Schulsprecher und der andere, Sirius Black, auch ein reicher, reinblütiger Schnösel, darf bleiben. Und der Werwolf auch. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob er von dem Anschlag wusste."_

"_Jetzt mal langsam. Der Direktor weiß, dass der Junge ein Werwolf ist und demzufolge gefährlich für die Allgemeinheit und lässt ihn trotzdem dort? Wird man nicht auch einer, wenn der einen beisst?" "Ja." Tobis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss mit deiner Mutter reden, so geht das ja wohl nicht." _

_Severus legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. "Bitte nicht. Es ist nicht mehr so lange, ich habe eine paar einflußreiche Freunde gefunden und ich schaffe das bis zum Schluss. Bitte."_

_Tobias war nicht ganz überzeugt, versprach es ihm jedoch._

"_Außerdem hast du ja noch Lily." meinte er nur. "Wirredennichmehrzusammen." murmelte Severus. "Wie?" "Wir sind nicht mehr befreundet, sie missbilligt meine Freunde, mich und alles. Und dann ist mir noch ein schlimmes Wort rausgerutscht und seitdem ist Funkstille." Er beschrieb einen Bogen mit seiner Colaflasche, als würde das alles erklären. "Ich glaube, sie wird von James Potter umworben. Außerdem schulde ich besagtem Potter einen fetten Gefallen, da er mir das Leben gerettet hat. Zaubererehre und so. Ich ahne bereits, was das wohl sein wird. Er will Lily schon länger und er wird wohl von mir verlangen, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihr spreche oder wasauchimmer. _

"_Zauberer sein ist auch kein Zuckerschlecken." resümierte Tobias Snape. "Ja, das kannst du laut sagen." Severus warf seine leere Flasche mit Schwung in den See._

* * *

><p>"So war das." beendete Tobias seinen Bericht. "Tja dann." antwortete seine Frau gedehnt. "Dann können wir an der Stelle wohl nichts machen. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass er endlich etwas gefunden hat, das ihm gefällt. Seine Briefe aus Florenz klingen so freudig, dass einem richtig das Herz aufgeht." Zum ersten Mal schien Eileen besser dran zu sein als die Nachbarschaft auf dem Berg und das genoss sie auch.<p> 


	6. Lord Voldemort: Herzen und Hirne

In einem Landhaus, das schon viel bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, saß ein Mann an einem Schreibtisch und blätterte in verschiedenen unterschiedlich alten Bänden. Hin und wieder ergriff er seine Schreibfeder und verfasste eilige Notizen. Im Kamin brannte ein helles Feuer, auf dem Tisch stand neben dem Tintenfass ein Glas Wein und der Mann schien völlig in seine Arbeit vertieft.

Dennoch hob er alarmiert den Zauberstab, als ein grüner Schimmer im Kamin die Ankunft eines Besuchers ankündigte. "Mylord, ich bin es nur!" rief sein Sekretär schnell und Lord Voldemort senkte den Zauberstab und winkte ihn heran.

Darius Malmignat war seit vielen Jahren schon ein treuer Begleiter des dunklen Lords, er hatte sogar schon unter Grindelwald gedient. Er nahm den angebotenen Stuhl und schaute sich die Dokumente an, die der dunkle Lord in mühevoller Kleinarbeit erstellt hatte.

"Es geht um - Kinder?" "Nein, Darius, es geht um die Zukunft meines Bundes, die Zukunft der Walpurgisritter und um die Zukunft der Zauberer allgemein. Wir können die Erziehung nicht diesen Muggelfreunden überlassen und so habe ich mich in den letzten Wochen informiert, wie man junge Menschen auf seine Seite zieht und beeinflussen kann."

Darius betrachtete die Bücher auf dem Tisch. Makarenko, John B. Watson, Skinner und sogar...

"Was Mylord, Ihr lasst Euch von diesem erfolglosen, lächerlichen Muggel aus Österreich inspirieren. Ich weiß ja nicht..." Voldemort machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. "Im Moment sammele ich erst mal Material. Sehen Sie, Darius, die Walpurgisritter kommen nun bald in ein Alter, in dem sie nicht mehr so leistungsfähig sind wie noch vor dreißig Jahren. Durch verschiedene konzertierte Aktionen des Ministeriums haben wir eine Menge guter Leute verloren und wenn ich in diesem Jahrhundert noch meine Pläne verwirklichen will, dann brauche ich neue, frische Leute, die sich mit unserer Sache identifizieren. Wieso also nicht mit ganz jungen Personen anfangen. Ich denke an die letzten beiden Jahrgänge der magischen Fakultäten sowie die aktuellen zwei Abschlußjahrgänge. Sie wissen ja, dass es im Sommer ein Camp für diese Jungs geben soll. Eine völlig neue Generation von Todessern, die gemeinsam aufgewachsen sind und gemeinsam ausgebildet werden, körperlich wie geistig."

"Ah." sagte Malmignat. Er war beeindruckt wie viel Gedanken der dunkle Lord in diese Sache investiert hatte. Er persönlich war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass die Gefolgsleute von selbst zu ihnen kommen würden und ihre Fähigkeiten anbieten würden. Der dunkle Lord wollte jedoch nichts mehr dem Zufall überlassen. "In meiner neuen Armee sollten auch die Halbblüter und eventuell - genau habe ich mich noch nicht entschieden - Muggelgeborene eine Chance erhalten. Ich glaube ich kann auf kein Talent verzichten. Deshalb lese ich verstärkt, wie man solche Jungs gewinnen kann und diese Bücher enthalten - Muggel oder nicht - wertvolle Hinweise. Wussten Sie, dass die Entfremdung von den eigenen Familien einer der Schlüssel zur Ausbildung von treuen Gefolgsleuten ist? Dolohov brachte mich auf die Klassiker der Bolschewiken, die waren Meister in der Herausbildung einer 'Jungen Garde'."

Darius war sich nicht darüber klar, was seine Rolle dabei sein sollte und brachte dies auch zum Ausdruck. "Du mein Lieber, versorgst mich mit Biografien und Kurzporträts der möglichen Kandidaten. Dazu müsstest du jemand in Hogwarts und den anderen europäischen Magierschulen anzapfen. Ich brauche sozusagen die Personalakten aller Schüler der genannten Jahrgänge. Schaffst du das in kürzester Zeit?". Darius dachte nach. "Ja, ich kenne Schulräte von mindestens drei der Schulen und die dürfen Einsicht nehmen. Ein gut platzierter Kopierzauber sollte Wunder wirken. Ich denke gegen Ende der Woche habe ich die ersten Ergebnisse."

"Fein. Hier ist eine Liste von Namen derer, die als Teilnehmer schon feststehen. Mache bitte einen Termin für ein Treffen, ich möchte mit den Jungs schon vorher sprechen. Und schreibe an Abraxas, er möge mich so bald wie möglich besuchen. Ich habe einen kleinen Auftrag für ihn."

Malmignat verneigte sich und verschwand wieder im Kamin. Voldemort trank einen tiefen Schluck Wein, seufzte und schlug das nächste Buch auf. Auf dem Cover war eine Horde blonde Jungs in hässlichen Uniformen abgebildet, die voller Begeisterung auf eine flammende Fackel und eine Fahne mit einer Art Runensymbol blickten. "Muggel!" brummte Voldemort voller Verachtung. "Aber verdammt effizient."

Im Laufe des Abends schrieb er einen Brief an den Dichter Brithomar Cantorix, der einer der wenigen Lautkünstler in der Zauberergemeinde war und fragte an, ob er wohl gewillt sei, eine Hymne für eine neue Bewegung zu dichten. Rituale, das hatte er nun gelernt, waren für seine Pläne unverzichtbar. Wenn Cantorix einspränge, was er mit einigen Beuteln voll Galleonen zu unterstützen gedachte, dann konnte der Kampf um die Herzen und Hirne der jungen Zauberer beginnen.

Cantorix hatte allerdings eine andere Idee. "Die Zauberer sind wenig zugänglich für musische Werke, das sieht man leider am völlig verdrehten Musikgeschmack wie auch am völligen Fehlen von Liedgut im Alltag. Sie bedienen sich zwar gern an der Muggelmusik und es gibt zaghafte Versuche eine Populärkultur zu installieren (siehe Hobgoblins, Celestina Warbeck), jedoch gibt es weder Medien für die Verbreitung noch geeignete Abspielgeräte. Der magische Rundfunk ist völlig in der Hand des Ministeriums. Sie möchten doch keine Sängergruppe von Ort zu Ort schicken? Ich schlage vor, auf das gedruckte Wort auszuweichen und Kurzgeschichten oder Abenteuerromane am die Zielgruppe zu bringen. Ich habe ein paar Vorschläge beigelegt und hoffe auf Ihre wohlwollende Kritik."

Voldemort sah sich die Werke an. Sie gefielen ihm nicht richtig, waren aber auch nicht so schlecht, dass man sie verbrennen müsste. Er ließ zwei Geschichten drucken und überzeugte den Buchhändler Flourish, sie bei den Schulbüchern mit auszulegen. Da sie kostenlos waren, gingen sie weg wie die sprichwörtlichen warmen Semmeln. "Die Abenteuer des Magiers Hoax in der Muggelwelt" wurden sogar so etwas wie der Schlager der Saison, bis das Ministerium mitkriegte, was die eigentlich Botschaft des Schmökers war. Somit endete die Karriere von Lord Voldemort als Jugendbuch-Editor und er griff auf bewährte Mittel der Fangewinnung zurück.


	7. Severus: Endlich weg von Hogwarts

"Giocetta!" die schrille Stimme der Nonna schallte über den ganzen Innenhof bis in das Innere der Zaubertrankmanufaktur. "Wo bist du wieder, nichtsnutziges Ding!"

Das so gerufene Mädchen warf die dichte Lockenmähne in den Nacken und lachte laut. "Komme, Nonna!" schrie sie ebenso laut zurück und lächelte Severus entschuldigend an. "Du weißt ja, wie sie ist." sagte sie, "Es muss immer alles gleich gleich gleich sein." Er winkte ab.

Sie warf ihm einen Schlüssel zu. "Geh schon mal nach oben. Es ist das Zimmer links von der Treppe."

Severus Snape, seit kurzem offizieller Lehrling der Manufaktur Foretti trug seinen Koffer und den Rucksack die Treppe empor. Er hielt kurz inne. Die Unterkunft der Lehrlinge, eine umgebaute Scheune, war nicht groß aber praktisch. Unten waren ein paar Vorratsräume und oben hatte Foretti seine Vasallen untergebracht. Drei Gesellen, drei Lehrlinge und der alte Vancetti, das Faktotum des Meisters.

Meister Foretti war ein herrschsüchtiger, übellauniger Mann - aber er war auch der berühmteste und beste Zaubertrankmeister, den die Gilde zur Zeit aufzuweisen hatte. Seine Bürowände schmückten Patentschriften, Auszeichnungen und Huldigungen aus aller Welt. Und genau dieser Mann hatte ihn, Severus Snape, ausgewählt, bei ihm die hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankherstellung zu vervollkommnen und zu lernen, was ihm Slughorn nie hätte beibringen können. Er erinnerte sich noch genau und mit viel Schadenfreude, wie der olle Horace nach Luft schnappte, als Severus den Gildering von Meister Foretti küsste und so sein Einverständnis in den Lehrvertrag bekundete. Er wusste natürlich, dass dies kein Zuckerschlecken war, aber wie sagt man so schön "Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre".

Was so viel hieß, dass auch der Küchendienst bei Nonna zu den Pflichten gehörte. Nonna war eine unerbittliche Sklaventreiberin, jedoch ihr Essen war zum Niederknien.

Er schloss die Kammer auf, die für die nächsten Jahre sein Zuhause sein würde. Groß war das Zimmer nicht, aber es hatte Charakter. Ein Bett, ein Tisch mit Stuhl, ein Lesesessel und ein Kleiderschrank, über dem Bett war ein Bücherregal angebracht, das schon ein paar interessante Bände enthielt. Er öffnete das kleine Fenster und blickte auf den Innenhof. Italien war schön. Über das Dach hinweg blickte er auf die Kräuterfarm, die zur Manufaktur gehörte, bei guter Sicht würde er sogar bis Florenz schauen können. Leise pfeifend begann er seinen Koffer auszupacken.

Währenddessen schien ein weitere Lehrling angekommen zu sein. Jedenfalls kam jemand die Treppe herauf. Severus schaute neugierig durch den Türspalt. Der junge Mann war gekleidet wie ein Prinz aus Tausendundeiner Nacht. Er trug sehr bunte, sehr teuer Kleidung und sogar ein Krummdolch hing an seinem Gürtel. In einem Nasenflügel trug er einen Ring und mehrere Ringe schmückten auch seine Finger. "Hallo?" rief er mit einer angenehm exotischen Färbung in der Stimme, "Schon jemand da?" Snape debattierte mit sich, ob er hinausgehen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich dafür und öffnete die Tür ganz. "Ich bin schon da, hallo, auch Lehrling?" fragte er.

"Ja." sagte der Fremde und lächelte gewinnend. "Ich bin Tarendra Singh Bewunda aus Rajasthan, ich soll mich hier in europäischen Zaubertränken versuchen." Snape hob die Augenbrauen, hier war seine Chance, etwas über die Zaubertränke Indiens zu erlernen.

"Mein Name ist Severus Snape, ich komme aus England - Nähe Liverpool." Sie gaben sich die Hand. "Ich habe das Zimmer neben dir. Ich hörte, der Meister sei sehr streng?"

"Ich kenne ihn schon eine Weile." bekannte Severus, "Er ist streng aber man lernt viel. Cholerischer Typ. Man gewöhnt sich und nimmt es nicht mehr so ernst. Aber man sollte unbedingt die Finger von seiner Tochter lassen. Giocetta lernt mit uns. Sie ist nett und hübsch. Und sie möchte Josette genannt werden. Aber das wird sie dir selber erzählen, da kommt sie gerade."

In der Tag sah man Josette über den Hof kommen, sie hatte einen weiteren jungen Mann im Schlepptau auf den sie ununterbrochen einredete und der nur hin und wieder verdattert nickte.

Tarendra und Severus tauschten ein wissendes Grinsen. Josette und der Neue trampelten die Treppe herauf und blieben vor den beiden stehen. "Hallo zusammen." grüßte der Neuankömmling, "Ich bin Francesco und wohl der vierte Lehrling im Bunde. Josette hat mir schon von euch erzählt. Äh - nichts Schlechtes, natürlich." "Natürlich." wiederholten Severus und Tarendra im Chor. Josette öffnete die anderen beiden Türen. "Da" sagte sie, "Der Studierraum und das Badezimmer, die beiden Räume müsst ihr euch teilen. Babbo meinte, das wird ja wohl gehen." sie grinste.

Das Studierzimmer hatte drei Schreibtische, mehrere Regale und sogar ein Sofa in der Ecke. Ein großes Fenster sorgte für gutes Licht und die Aussicht war auch nicht von Pappe. Keine zwei Kilometer entfernt floss träge der Arno vorbei. "Sehr hübsch." bemerkte Francesco. Das Badezimmer war hauptsächlich praktisch. "Dann lasst uns mal den Lehrbeginn mit etwas Süßkram aus Indien feiern." rief Tarendra aufgeräumt und packte aus. Severus legte seine Schokofrösche und Jellybeans dazu, Francesco packte Cantuccini aus und Josette brachte Cappuccino herbei. "Am Ende des Ganges ist noch eine kleine Küche." erklärte sie auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Mitlehrlinge.

Sie redeten meist alle durcheinander und dabei drehte es sich meistens um die Erwartungen an die Lehre und wie die Arbeit wohl sein werde und ob sie auch einmal direkt nach Florenz kommen würden oder gar nach Rom. "Babbo hat noch eine kleine Werkstatt in Florenz, gleich bei seinem Stadthaus. Campo di Marte, feine Gegend. Dort werden wir hin und wieder aushelfen - später. Ich habe sogar schon mal gefragt, ob man als Lehrling einmal frei hat."

"Und?" Sie kicherte. "Natürlich nicht." ahmte sie ihren Vater nach. "Na ja, jeden dritten Freitag und Sonntag. Außerdem gehört uns die Zeit von fünf bis sieben am Nachmittag. Die ist aber hauptsächlich zum Studieren gedacht. Ich denke, ein paar Stunden Freizeit kann man sich schon abknapsen. Ab sieben haben wir dann nochmal Theorie bis neun und danach gibts Abendessen."

Severus kannte das schon, denn seit seinem sechsten Schuljahr verbrachte er die Wochenenden und die Ferien in Forettis Werkstatt. Obwohl Foretti nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umging, verspürte er ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, denn diese Wochenenden halfen ihm, die Woche in Hogwarts zu überstehen. Jetzt fühlte er sich plötzlich frei und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn er auch fliegen gekonnt hätte.

"Wieso Josette? Giocetta ist doch ein schöner Name?" erkundigte sich Tarendra. "Ich nenne mich schon seit meinen zehnten Lebensjahr so. Fan von Mantel und Degen-Geschichten." erklärte Josette knapp.

"Ich bin vielleicht froh, dass wir uns so gut verstehen." sagte Francesco. "In meiner alten Schule war nur Krieg, ich hasse das." Severus lächelte weise, sagte aber nichts. "Ja." rief Josette, "Wir wollen immer zusammenhalten. Einer für alle und so. Anders können wir die Lehre auch nicht überstehen. Ich habe schon viele kommen und gehen sehen. Schwört ihr's?"

Sie guckten sich kurz an, hoben die Zauberstäbe und leisteten einen Zauberer-Eid. "Na fein." kommandierte Josette. "Und jetzt könnt ihr einziehen." Sie zerstreuten sich lachend in ihre Zimmer und vollendeten den ersten Tag ihrer Lehre indem sie auspackten, sortierten und die Zimmer mit allerlei mitgebrachtem Schnickschnack wohnlich machten.

Als Snape nachdenklich ein Slytherin-Banner über sein Bett heftete durchfuhr ihn ein wohliges Gefühl, das er seit langem nicht mehr gekannt hatte - Vorfreude.


	8. Das vornehme Haus Black

Regulus saß auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Immer wieder ließ er die Klinge des Stiletts auf- und wieder zuschnappen. Er langweilte sich.

Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er zum wiederholten Mal seinen Vater gebeten, dass er das Zimmer seines Bruders Sirius mit benutzen konnte. Er hatte wie immer abgelehnt. "Er wird zurück kommen." hatte er gesagt. Regulus bezweifelte das.

Er wusste, dass es seinem Bruder bei James total gefiel, ja er vermutete oft tiefere Gründe als Freundschaft. Aber James würde Lily Evans heiraten, dass hatte sogar im Tagespropheten gestanden. Und es war auch Tischgespräch bei den Blacks gewesen.

Jeden Sonntag traf sich die ganze Familie im großen Salon, um ein mehrgängiges Menü einzunehmen. Dann wurden solche Dinge besproche. Mit der nötigen Diskretion, versteht sich. In diesem Fall waren die Worte "Schlammblut" und "Muggel" am häufigsten gefallen. Regulus' Mutter war eine strenge Traditionalistin. Das war noch ein harmloser Ausdruck. Sie hasste alles Nichtmagische. Und die sogenannten "niederen Wesen", wozu sie neben Hauselfen, Kobolden und Riesen auch die Muggel zählte, sie waren ständiges Ziel ihrer Tiraden.

Orion Black versuchte, diese Tiraden zu vermeiden oder wenigstens abzuschwächen, denn er war der Meinung, dass Politik nicht an den Sonntagstisch gehörte.

Regulus nahm den Tagespropheten zur Hand und begann einige Artikel auszuschneiden, die von Zwischenfällen bei Muggelgeborenen handelten. Ein weiterer langer Kommentar befasste sich mit den Walpurgisrittern. Den schnitt er auch aus und heftete ihn an die Wand.

Dann spannte er ein großes Stück Pergament auf seine Staffelei und begann Quidditchspielzüge zu planen. Er würde im kommenden Jahr wieder Sucher sein, dass hatte man ihm versichert. Es war schade, dass durch den Abgang von Severus' Jahrgang so viele gute Spieler fehlen würden. Sie müssten die Mannschaft von grundauf neu ausrichten. Er seufzte und kritzelte ein paar Namen unter die Zeichnung. Unten ging die Tür und er hörte Stimmen und Poltern. Jemand war außerdem durch den Kamin gekommen. Er steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und lauschte. Nichts. Gemurmel. Er schlich ans Treppengeländer und sah hinunter. Zwei Gästezimmer wurden offenbar bezogen. Das konnte warten bis zum Abendbrot.

Narcissa hatte nicht so viel Glück wie ihr Cousin. Sie wurde nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Sie war gerade dabei, ein Malfoy-Wappen in den neuen Quilt zu sticken. Genau in die dunkelgrüne Ecke. Sie lächelte selig und stellte sich vor, wie es im zukünftigen Schlafzimmer wirken würde.

Da klopfte es heftig an die Tür. Ihre Mutter stand draußen. Druella Black machte einen zutiefst besorgten Eindruck. "Was ist passier?" fragte Narcissa erschrocken, alle Heiterkeit war sofort verflogen. "Deine Schwester ist hier." antwortete Druelle dumpf. "Du solltest dich um sie kümmern. Es ist wieder passiert." Sie tupfte sich mit einem umhäkelten Taschentuch die Augen.

Narcissa beeilte sich, in das Gästezimmer zu gehen. Bellatrix, denn nur sie konnte gemeint sein, seit Andromeda - verschwunden war, lag auf dem Bett und war kreidebleich. Narcissa setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm ihre Hand. "Liebes, es tut mir so leid..." Bellatrix schlug die Augen auf und seufzte. "Ich war so sicher, dass es diesmal klappt, Cissy." Die beiden hielten sich schweigend bei den Händen.

Bellatrix wünschte sich schon seit Jahren ein Kind, dies war bereits die dritte Fehlgeburt. Alle Heiler, die sie bisher konsultierte, konnten nicht helfen. Bellatrix gab ihrem Mann Rodolphos die Schuld. Rodolphos hatte wichtige Geschäfte vorgeschoben und war verreist.

"Er ist kein richtiger Mann." flüsterte Bellatrix. "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Nun, er ist wenigstens reinblütig. Er wird eines Tages für seine Schwäche büßen."

Narcissa gab ihr einen Tee mit Beruhigungstropfen. "Versuch zu schlafen, Bella." Bellatrix schloss gehorsam die Augen und flüsterte im Einschlafen etwas, was Narcissa nicht verstand. Es hörte sich an wie 'dunkler Lord'.

Unten im kleinen Salon saßen Druella und Walburga bei Tee und Strickzeug. "Bist du sicher, dass dieser Lestrange kein Muggelblut hat?" fragte Walburga mit giftigem Unterton. "Ja. Wir haben das natürlich geprüft." antwortete Druella wachsam. "Natürlich. Sonst müssten wir ihn leider töten." gab ihre Schwägerin zurück. "Vielleicht wäre das besser, ja." Dann waren nur noch ihre eifrigen Nadeln zu hören.


	9. Zwischenspiel Hogwarts: Reste

Vom Astronomieturm aus konnte man bei guter Sicht die Heide blühen sehen. Direkt hinter den spitzen Türmen von Hogsmeade begann der rot-lila Schimmer und zog sich bis zum Horizont hin.

Dieses Farbspiel zeigte auch an, dass es bis zum Schuljahresbeginn nicht mehr weit war.

Höchste Zeit für ein ganz spezielles Treffen, welches die Hausvorstände von Hogwarts jedes Jahr zelebrierten. Sozusagen die letzte Amtshandlung bezüglich des Abschlussjahrgangs.

Fleißige Hauselfen hatten große Kisten in das Turmzimmer geschleppt und die vier Professoren wagten nun einen Blick in die jeweiligen Behältnisse. Darin befanden sich die Überbleibsel eines wahrlich bemerkenswerten Jahrganges, Vergessenes, Verschlamptes, Konfisziertes und Verschenktes.

Vieles davon waren Kleidungsstücke, Schals, Hüte und Krawatten, es waren seltsamerweise dieses Jahr viel weniger Socken als sonst. Ein weiterer großer Teil beinhaltete Kritzeleien, Zettel mit mehr oder weniger dämlichen Botschaften, Liebesschwüre und Lehrstoff zum Spicken. Dieses Sachen wurden eventuell laut vorgelesen oder sie wurden mit einem Kopfschütteln in den Papierkorb zum Verbrennen geworfen.

Es muss wohl nicht extra erwähnt werden, dass bei dieser schweren Arbeit auch etwas Portwein konsumiert wurde.

Die Bücher - meist Muggel-Belletristik - wurden sofern nicht mit Namen versehen, der Bibliothek zugeführt. Mit der Zeit füllten sich dennoch kleine Kartons, die den Schülern nachgesandt werden sollten.

"Einige könnten auch ihren Kopf vergessen haben, wenn er nicht festgewachsen wäre." sinnierte Minerva McGonnagal pikiert. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so viel Krimskrams gefunden zu haben."

"Ich schon." erwiderte Flitwick. "Eigentlich ist es bei uns immer so." Slughorn sortierte mit angewiderter Mine ein paar Schals und Krawatten und steuerte nur ab und zu ein Seufzen zu Unterhaltung bei. Schließlich hatte auch er nur noch Scherzartikel und Überreste böser Streiche über.

Er drückte Minerva ein Marmeladenglas in die Hand. "Das gehört ja wohl Ihnen!" brummte er mit unverhohlenem Abscheu in der Stimme. Sie schaute das Glas an und stellte es mit einem spitzen Aufschrei wieder auf den Tisch. "Was soll das denn?"

"Keine Angst, er ist inzwischen tot. Ich nehme ihn auch gerne als Zaubertrankzutat, wollte aber, dass sie ihn wenigstens mal sehen." erwiderte Slughorn spitz. "Denn Albus wird es Ihnen ja wohl nicht erzählt haben." "Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Na schauen Sie doch mal hin. Was wird's denn sein?" Minerva schob ihre Brille zurecht. "Ein rötlicher Skorpion?"

"Ja. Halber Punkt für Gryffindor. Was sehen Sie noch?" Sie schaute genauer hin. "Nichts."

"Na ja, man kann kein Nadelkissen aus ihm machen, deshalb sehe ich es Ihnen nach. Es ist ein Androctonus australis, einer der tödlichsten Skorpione überhaupt. Sein Gift tötet innerhalb weniger Stunden, indem es die Atemwege lähmt. Kein schöner Tod. Und nun brennen Sie wahrscheinlich darauf, zu erfahren woher ich das Tierlein habe." "Nicht direkt." antwortete Minerva, der es langsam ungemütlich wurde. Sprout und Flitwick tauschten einen ihrer entnervten Blicke. Das war wieder eine dieser Sachen, die ihnen das Leben öfter mal zur Hölle machten.

"Ich erzähle es trotzdem. Wir fanden den kleinen Kerl im Stiefel eines meiner Schüler. Und wir fanden noch was. Wir fanden heraus, wer ihn hineingetan hat und wer es veranlasst hat. Und ich schwöre Ihnen bei allem was mir heilig ist, wenn so etwas nochmal vorkommt, dann rufe ich nicht Albus Dumbledore, sondern die Auroren!"

Minerva schluckte. "Diesen Vorfall kenne ich gar nicht!" "Jaaa." sagte Flitwick gedehnt. Sie funkelte ihn zornig an. "Es ist wahr! Das wurde nicht an mich herangetragen."

"Wir gehen mal davon aus, dass mit der Graduierung dieses Jahr, diese Vorfälle signifikant zurückgehen werden." wagte Pomona Sprout einzuwerfen. Sie erntete nur gereizte Blicke. "Mein ja nur." fügte sie unsicher hinzu. "Ich denke eher, es wird noch schlimmer. Weil ein gewisser Professor hier einen Stellvertreterkrieg führt." raunzte Slughorn. "Und er merkt gar nicht, dass seine kindischen Spielchen nur noch mehr Unheil anrichten. Ich hätte etliche, die über ihrer dunkle Seite hinwegkommen könnten, aber um ein paar gewissen Personen zu gefallen, lässt er sie lieber gehen." Er schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf. "Und ich komme nicht dagegen an. Weder gegen die eine noch gegen die andere Seite."

"Ich spreche mit ihm." beeilte sich Minerva zu versichern. "Na dann, viel Glück. Aber du wirst ihn nicht dazu bringen, seine kleine Trophäe zu tadeln."

"Trophäe! So spricht man nicht! Der Junge kann doch nichts dafür, dass ihn seine Familie verstoßen hat! Wir mussten ihm doch helfen!"

Er winkte ab und begann wortlos die restlichen Sachen zu sortieren. "Wer's glaubt wird selig." murmelte er noch, aber das hörten die anderen nicht mehr.

"Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Minerva. Schließlich ist Regulus Black nichts passiert, er konnte seinen Fuß rechtzeitig zurückziehen." erklärte ihr Albus Dumbledore später. "Und Mr. Snape wusste mit einem Skorpion umzugehen. Ja, er erwog sogar, ihn als Haustier zu behalten, leider ist das in Hogwarts verboten." Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Mir gefällt das nicht." sagte sie traurig. "Ich hätte erwartet, dass sich die Animositäten mit zunehmendem Alter legen. Aber so ist zu befürchten, dass sich diese Jungs bis ans Lebensende bekämpfen." "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat." erwiderte Dumbledore. "Ich bin wie immer optimistisch."

"Da hast du deinem Kollegium etwas voraus, Albus."


	10. Abraxas Malfoy: Malícia für Lucius

Der Betrieb im Caffé Antico Greco nahe der spanischen Treppe war wie immer quirlig und laut. Dennoch schien um den Mann, der im hinteren Teil auf einem Plüschsofa saß, eine Insel der Ruhe entstanden zu sein. Keiner wagte es, sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen oder den Mann gar anzublicken, es schien als wäre er gar nicht da.

Er war eine markante Erscheinung mit dem schneeweißenMaßanzug und dem stahlgrauen Hemd mit gleichfarbiger Krawatte, seine Stiefel waren ebenfalls weiß und weiß war auch das lange Haar, das ihm weit über die Schultern fiel. Er trug ein weiteres auffälliges Accessoire bei sich; einen Gehstock mit einem silbernen Schlangenkopf. Vor ihm stand ein Cappuccino und daneben lag ein Exemplar der Republica mit schreienden Schlagzeilen über die Roten Brigaden. Der Mann schien auf jemanden zu warten, denn seine Augen wanderten aufmerksam umher.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit erschien der Erwartete, ein junger Mann, ganz in schwarz und sozusagen das Gegenstück zu dem Weißgekleideten. Er trug einen Anzug von der Stange, nichtsdestotrotz ein Designerstück, ein dunkelgrünes Hemd mit anthrazitfarbener Krawatte mit einer diskreten Nadel in Schlangenform. Auch er hatte Stiefeletten als Schuhwerk gewählt.

Er ging ohne Umschweife zu dem Tisch, verbeugte sich kurz und nach einer einladenden Bewegung seines Gegenübers setzte er sich dazu. Sofort tauchte ein Kellner im Frack auf und nahm die Bestellung entgegen. "Einen doppelten Espresso, prego." Das Italienisch des jungen Mannes war etwas holprig aber doch gut genug, um keine Verachtung zu ernten.

Severus Snape, denn kein anderer war es, eröffnete das Gespräch. "Mr. Malfoy, es ehrt mich sehr, dass Sie sich für mich Zeit nehmen." Abraxas Malfoy lächelte gönnerhaft, "Ich freue mich, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Zumindest machen Sie einen völlig neuen Eindruck auf mich."

Snape wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. Auch dass Abraxas 'der Große' Malfoy ihn zu sprechen wünschte, war ihm suspekt. Aber er hatte beschlossen, das Beste daraus zu machen. "Ich bin sehr zufrieden hier in Italien." antwortete er daher zurückhaltend. "Die Lehre gefällt mir und es ist ein Privileg bei Meister Foretti zu arbeiten."

"Und es bringt auch was ein?" fragte Malfoy lauernd. "Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin ja noch nicht einmal Geselle, deshalb darf ich nicht auf eigene Rechnung handeln, aber meine Hilfe wird gut bezahlt." "Das freut mich. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um ihre Bonität zu prüfen, Mr. Snape!"

Abraxas lachte in einem Ton, den er wohl für väterlich hielt. "Ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen über die kommende Kampfausbildung zu sprechen." Snape nippte an seinem Espresso und wartete einfach ab. "Mein Sohn, Sie kennen Lucius? Ja, natürlich kennen Sie ihn, er soll teilnehmen. Er ist nicht gerade begeistert davon, aber ich habe ihn schlussendlich überzeugen können. Lucius ist verwöhnt, alles andere als sportlich und hat in seinem Leben nie kämpfen müssen. Aber Sie und ich, Severus, wir beide wissen, was kämpfen bedeutet, nicht wahr?"

Snape nickte zustimmend. "Ich möchte, dass Sie ein Auge auf Lucius haben, während der Manöver, die der dunkle Lord plant. Er hat die besten und berühmtesten Kampfmeister angefragt, von Shaolin bis Capoeira. Ich möchte, dass auch mein Sohn diese Techniken erlernt und beherrscht. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn er dabei versagt. Deshalb braucht er einen Mitstreiter, einen Motivator, einen, der brennt für diese Sachen. Einen Mann mit _Malícia_."

Severus verstand. Malfoy junior war zu faul für solche körperliche Anstrengung. Und er sollte ihn durchschleppen. Durch das Camp. Warum auch nicht? Lucius hatte ihm oft geholfen, wenn auch nur auf Narcissas Bitten. Capoeira. Er hatte solche Kämpfe schon gesehen. Eine Mischung aus Kampf und Tanz, wobei es oft ganz schön zur Sache ging. Er mochte schon allein das Wort.

"Ich werde mich bemühen." sagte er unverbindlich, "Lucius muss sich natürlich einbringen. Ohne Anstrengung geht es nicht. Aber ich werde ihm so gut zur Seite stehen, wie ich kann."

Abraxas lächelte. "Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf Sie verlassen. Sie haben Malícia. Sonst wären Sie nicht, wo Sie jetzt sind. Ich wünschte, Ihr Großvater könnte sich dazu durchringen, stolz auf Sie zu sein." Severus machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. "Ich denke, er könnte es schon. Nur ..." Abraxas beschwichtigte. "Wir werden sehen. Im Moment brauchen Sie ihn ja nicht."

Er holte einen Beutel voller Galleonen aus den Untiefen seines Anzugs. "Nehmen Sie dies als Geschenk für Ihre Gesellenprüfung, ich bin überzeugt, Sie können sie jetzt schon ablegen. Da Ihr Großvater es nicht tut, tue ich es als Repräsentant der Zauberergemeinschaft. Sehen Sie es als Stipendium für ihre außergewöhnlichen Leistungen." fügte er hinzu, als Severus ablehnen wollte. Also nahm er es. Nächste Woche schon würde er Zaubertrankgeselle sein. Nicht schlecht.

Nachdem er sich von Abraxas verabschiedet hatte, schlenderte er durch den magischen Teil von Rom. Hier gab es Geschäfte, die völlig anders waren als die bescheidenen Buden in Diagon Alley. Ein Ladenschild, prächtiger als alle anderen, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Abbigliamento Magico" stand da in verschnörkelten Buchstaben, im Schaufenster konnte man exquisite Roben sehen, die allesamt auch noch magische Eigenschaften hatten. Kurzerhand betrat er den Laden, denn mit Abraxas' 'Stipendium' konnte er sich wohl etwas Besonderes leisten.

Der Laden war teuer, das konnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen. Dennoch wagte sich Severus, der dies alles andere als gewohnt war, bis zu den Kleiderständern mit den besonderen Stücken.

Eines stach ihm sofort ins Auge. Es war nach außen hin ein gewöhnlicher Gehrock, schwarz und gut geschnitten. Besonders auffällig waren die unzähligen Knöpfe an den Manschetten und der Front. Eine Verkäuferin trat näher, sie war eine Hexe mittleren Alters und wirkte kompetent.

" Was kann er noch so, außer was man sieht?" fragte Snape erwartungsvoll. "Und muss man die Knöpfe selber zumachen?" Die Hexe zeigte ein mütterliches Lächeln. "Nein. Er wird auf den Besitzer geprägt, dass heißt, einmal behext, wird er immer gehorchen. Außerdem verfügt er über Stauraum ohne Ende, unzählige geheime Taschen und er schützt vor allen gängigen Gefahren: Feuer, Wasser, Wind, bösartige Flüche, den bösen Blick und er warnt auch vor Gefahren, die man selbst nicht sieht. Kurz und gut, ein Meisterstück italienischer Hexenkunst. Möchten Sie ihn probieren?"

Severus wagte nicht, nach dem Preis zu fragen. Dieses Wunderding war sicher ein Vermögen wert. Aber probieren durfte man ja wohl. Er zog ihn an, die Hexe flüsterte etwas und die Knöpfe schlossen sich von selbst. Beim Ankleiden schien der Gehrock sich kurz zusammen zu ziehen, es fühlte sich an wie eine flüchtige Umarmung. Charmant. Sie zog ihn zum nächsten Spiegel.

Er sah - erwachsen aus. Streng und unerbittlich. Grandios. Etwas altmodisch vielleicht, aber andererseits hatte Foretti letztens gemeint, sie sollten sich schon mal ein Wiedererkennungs-Merkmal zulegen. Das wäre in der Gilde üblich und von Vorteil. Dieser Gehrock würde ihn schon mal rein äußerlich einmalig machen. Denn die Hexe erzählte, dass dies ein absolutes Einzelstück sei und der Hersteller einen unbrechbaren Eid geschworen hätte, nie wieder etwas Ähnliches herzustellen. Er musste ihn haben, das stand außer Frage.

"Und was bezahlt man für so ein gutes Stück?" er versuchte lässig und jovial zu klingen, was ihm nur zum Teil gelang. Sie lächelte, sie ahnte, dass sie ihn fast im Kasten hatte.

Er fühlte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Sie machte eine Kunstpause und dann nannte sie den Preis. Ein Vermögen. Ein Jahresgehalt seines Vaters - in etwa. Er nickte und ließ sich aus dem Gehrock helfen. Dann konsultierte er Abraxas Malfoys Galleonen-Beutel. Er atmete tief und zählte. Es reichte! "Packen Sie ihn ein." sagte er und er merkte wie seine Selbstsicherheit ungeahnte Höhen erreichte. Jetzt war er wer! Allerdings müsste er für die Gesellenprüfung noch etwas sparen, drei, vier Wochen vielleicht. Aber das war kein Problem. Hauptsache er besaß dieses unglaubliche Kleidungsstück!

Die Hexe führte ihn in ein Hinterzimmer, wo sie ein versiegeltes Pergament herausholte und ihm übergab. Das war der Zauber, mit dem der Gehrock angepasst würde. "Es zerstört sich von selbst, wenn der Zauber vollzogen ist. Ich gratuliere, Sie haben etwas sehr Spezielles erworben."

Severus glaubte zu schweben, als er im Kamin des italienischen Magiministeriums verschwand, um nach Florenz zurückzukehren. 'So sieht wohl ein guter Tag aus.' dachte er.


	11. Fiasko in Spinners End

"Schau, wer da kommt" Petunia, die sich gerade um die Grünpflanzen auf dem Fensterbrett kümmerte, wies nach draußen. Mrs. Evans näherte sich dem Fenster und seufzte. Die hatten ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie fühlte sich immer unwohl, wenn diese "Freunde" ihrer Tochter auftauchten. Dabei sollte sie doch inzwischen an Zauberei gewöhnt sein.

"Ich geh' dann mal." sagte Petunia schnell und machte sich davon. Da stand also Mrs. Evans wieder einmal allein da. Mit diesen - Leuten.

'Was können die wollen?' fragte sie sich besorgt. 'Hoffentlich ist nichts mit Lily.'

Die vier Halbstarken schritten selbstbewusst den Kiesweg hinauf und läuteten schließlich an der Haustür. Mrs. Evans machte auf, was hätte sie sonst tun sollen?

"Ja, bitte?" sagte sie unverbindlich-kühl. James Potter strahlte sie an, als seien sie schon immer die besten Freunde gewesen. "Guten Morgen, Mrs. Evans. Lily schickt uns. Wir sollen ein paar Sachen von ihr abholen." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an und hoffte wohl, dass sie seinem Charme erliegen würde. Lilys Mutter war für solche Mätzchen jedoch nicht empfänglich. "Sie konnte wohl nicht selbst kommen?" fragte sie streng und verstellte den Eingang so gut es ging.

"Sie äh, sie wollte nicht." bekannte James. "Sie wird sich später melden." log Sirius unbekümmert. "Ach." Mrs. Evans gab den Weg dennoch nicht frei. "Sie hätte Sie wenigstens anmelden können." stellte sie verärgert fest. "Woher soll ich wissen, dass sie Sie geschickt hat." beendete sie ihre Überlegungen triumphierend. James lächelte auf eine Art, die gewinnend sein sollte, jedoch über eine billige Elvis-Imitation nicht herauskam. "Sie hat uns eine Vollmacht mitgegeben." sagte er und zog ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche. "Vollmacht. So so." Mrs. Evans holte ihre Lesebrille aus der Schürzentasche und las.

'_Mum, meine Freunde sollen ein paar Bücher und Kleidungsstücke abholen, die ich dringend brauche. Bitte mach' ihnen keine Szene, sie können ja nichts dafür. Hab dich lieb. Lily."_

Mrs. Evans versetzte das einen Stich und sie gab den Weg frei. "Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn sie sich beeilen." sagte sie noch und wies ihnen den Weg in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter.

"Ja, natürlich." erwiderte James und die vier Jungs stürmten die Treppe hoch. Lilys Mutter entschloss sich dennoch, ein Auge auf die Rüpel zu haben.

Unter dem Vorwand die Zimmer im oberen Geschoss zu putzen, lauschte sie argwöhnisch auf die Geräusche aus Lilys Zimmer.

Sie empfand die Gesprächsfetzen, die sie aufschnappte, als recht beleidigend für ihre Familie. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut an all die Diskussionen, die sie hatten, als herauskam, dass die jüngere Tochter eine Hexe war. Es waren unangenehme Worte gefallen. Ihr Mann war ganz und gar nicht einverstanden gewesen, dass Lily auf diese Schule ging. Viel Überredungskunst war nötig gewesen. Dann noch die Sache mit Petunia, die lange nicht einsehen wollte, dass sie keine magischen Fähigkeiten hatte. Und nun verlor sie ihre kleine Tochter. Lily, der Sonneschein, die immer so gute Laune versprühte. Sie würde nicht mehr hierher kommen, dass erkannte Mrs Evans nun immer deutlicher.

Sie ging schleppenden Gangs zum Kinderzimmer hinüber, wo die Jungs einpackten. Sie erwischte sie, wie sie gerade einen Teddy hin und her warfen. Sie klopfte energisch an den Türrahmen. "So nicht, Gentlemen!" rief sie. "Wenn Sie fertig sind, packen Sie zusammen und verschwinden höflichst. Der Bär bleibt hier. Sollte Lily mal Kinder haben, dann kriegt sie ihn. Aber nicht als Punching Ball."

Die Zauberer machten große Augen, sie hatten wohl nicht mit so viel Widerworten gerechnet. Der Stille - Lupin? - legte den Teddy mit betretenem Gesichtsausdruck auf das Bett zurück. Dann schlichen sie von dannen. Mrs. Evans hatte fassunglos zugeschaut, wie sie die Sachen verkleinerten.

Sie atmete auf, als sie die Haustür zuschnappen hörte. Dann kramte sie in ihrer Schürze nach Zigaretten und zündete sich eine an. Eigentlich tat sie das fast nie, aber sie hatte gelernt, dass die Ziggy nach Abmarsch von Zauberern eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte. Bis ihr Mann heimkam, würde nichts mehr zu riechen sein. Sie beschloss gleich noch Kaffe zu machen. "Keep calm and carry on." murmelte sie abwesend.

Derweil schlenderten die vier Rumtreiber durch den Ort. Es gab nicht viel zu sehen, ein kleiner Marktplatz, um den sich die verbliebenen Geschäfte scharten, wie Hühner, die sich vor dem Habicht versteckten. Sie besuchten den Laden eines Pakistaners, wo sie seltsame Süßigkeiten kauften und plauderten über ein immergrünes Thema. "Möchte wissen, wo dieser Snape eigentlich wohnt. Das muss hier irgendwo sein, sie kamen doch zusammen zum Zug. Und kannten sich vor Hogwarts schon." bemerkte Black und ließ suchend den Blick schweifen. Hinter der Fleischerei Campbell schob sich eine Gasse den kleinen Abhang hinauf. Ein beinahe verrottetes Blechschild zeigte die Aufschrift " S. nners E.d". "Sinners Ed?" wunderte sich Lupin, "seltsamer Name. Welche Sünder hier wohl wohnen?" "Heißt bestimmt was anderses. Paar Buchstaben fehlen, vielleicht Stinners Erd?" James fühlte sich nicht so richtig wohl, wahrscheinlich auch, weil sie ein breitschultriger, dunkelhäutiger Junge aufmerksam beobachtete."

Er lehnte an einer Hausecke und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. James stupste Sirius an, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Das war wohl ein Fehler, denn Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Ärger anzufangen. "Na, Häuptling" sagte er, "Heute schon einen Missionar gefrühstückt?" "Das ist mehr als unhöflich." zischte Lupin, aber es war schon zu spät. Der Junge stieß sich von der Hauswand ab und kam herüber. Währenddessen pfiff er auf zwei Fingern. Sogleich erschienen ein paar andere Jungs von irgendwo her, als wären sie appariert.

Sirius kam nicht mehr dazu, eine Entschuldigung oder Ähnliches zu stammeln, er verspürte nur einen dumpfen Schlag und hörte ein bedenkliches Knacken. Den anderen dreien ging es nicht besser. Der Spuk war schnell vorbei, die Muggel Jungs waren spurlos verschwunden. Lupin spuckte einen Zahn aus, unterließ es jedoch zu jammern. Wurmschwanz hatte ein Matschauge und Sirius selbst heftiges Nasenbluten. "Wahrscheinlich gebrochen." erklärte James fachmännische, wobei er selbst eine gespaltene Oberlippe zur Schau trug. "Du bist manchmal sowas von blöd, Black. Deine Arroganz bringt dich noch mal um." James hatte genug und dirigierte seinen kleinen Trupp zu einer unbelebten Ecke, um heim apparieren zu können.

Mboko Mékene bestellte sich in der Fleischerei eine gute Frikadelle und eine Cola, während Larry und Bob sich einen Ast lachten, als sie die vier Klugscheißer davon humpeln sahen. "Geschieht ihnen ganz recht, arrogante Snobs." bemerkte Mboko noch. Die drei hatten mit Severus die Grundschule besucht und waren lose miteinander befreundet. Bei der Verteidigung ihres Viertels hingegen, standen sie zusammen wie eine Eins.

Eileen Snape war durch den Radau neugierig geworden und schaute vorsichtig durch die Gardine auf die Straße. Dort erlebte sie eine gewöhnliche Rauferei, allerdings als sie den Potter-Jungen erkannte, grinste sie. 'Geschieht ihm recht' dachte sie zufrieden und nahm sich vor, dem jungen Kongolesen mal ein Stück Kuchen zu spendieren.


	12. Regulus Black besucht Snape in Florenz

"Vater!" Regulus schmollte. "Es wäre nur über das Wochenende! Und sie haben da ein Fest, es wäre doch mal eine schöne Abwechslung und ich könnte mich umsehen, ob an der Universität von Florenz auch eine Fachrichtung für mich gelehrt wird. Sei nicht so hartherzig, Vater, Sirius würdest du es erlauben."

Das 'wenn er nicht die Familie verlassen hätte und nun zum Muggelfreund mutiert wäre' blieb unausgesprochen. Jedoch wusste Mr. Black, was gemeint war. "Ich werde das mit deiner Mutter besprechen, Sohn." meinte er unwirsch. "Aber mach dir nicht zu viel Hoffnung. Du könntest uns ja zur Abwechslung mal mit etwas Positivem überraschen. Ein Außergewöhnlich in Zaubersprüche oder Astronomie zum Beispiel. Vielleicht sogar ein Sonderprojekt. Denke darüber nach!". Damit beendete er die Flohverbindung.

Regulus boxte wütend das Kissen auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann begann er, einen Plan zu schmieden.

Zunächst schickte er eine Eule an Lucius Malfoy, danach an Severus. In seinem Briefen bat er die beiden um Ideen, die seinen Vater 'überraschen würden'. Es sollte doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn er seinem Vater wenigstens etwas Leidenschaft für die magische Ausbildung vorspielen könnte. Eventuell hatte Snape noch etwas schriftliches in petto aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Wäre ja gelacht...

Etwa zur selben Zeit hockte Lord Voldemort über seinen Aufzeichnungen und schmiedete Pläne für die nächste Kampagne. Es stellte sich immer deutlicher heraus, dass die alten Walpurgisritter seinen Anforderungen nicht mehr genügten. Sein Schriftwechsel mit verschiedenen Magiern in Asien und auf dem europäischen Kontinent zeigten ihm Wege für eine neue Herangehensweise. Er studierte mit Vorliebe auch Muggelliteratur über Diktaturen und lernte dabei durchaus Neues zum Thema Terror und Manipulation. Allerdings wusste er auch, dass seine Hoffnungsträger noch nicht soweit waren. Zwar waren sie begierig, eine neue magische Community zu errichten, aber sie steckten tief in ihrer Ausbildung und es wäre töricht, sie dabei zu unterbrechen. Er würde warten müssen. Geduld war keine seiner Primärtugenden, aber er würde es durchstehen, wie alles in seinem Leben. Warten. Aber dann, dann würden sie schon sehen ...

Regulus wusste sein Glück kaum zu fassen, als er Nachricht von Snape erhielt. Der hatte noch ein paar unausgegorene Projekte im Schubfach, von denen er eins mitschickte. Ein recht triviales Problem aus dem großen Kreis der Zaubersprüche, eine Verkettung verschiedener Flüche, die im Endeffekt als Erntehelfer für bestimmte Kräuter dienten. Regulus sah sich die Sache an, besprach sich mit Flitwick und Sprout und fertigte schließlich einen Aufsatz mit praktischer Vorführung. Er erhielt ein 'A' und war zufrieden. Professor Sprout schenkte ihm sogar eine seltene fleischfressende Pflanze als Anerkennung.

So ausgestattet bat er seinen Vater um die Erlaubnis, nach Florenz fahren zu dürfen. Mr. Black willigte schließlich ein, gab ihm sogar ordentlich Taschengeld und ermahnte ihn noch einmal, sich anständig zu benehmen. Überglücklich ergriff Regulus am Donnerstag abend den Portschlüssel, der ihn zum Anwesen von Professore Foretti brachte.

Während er auf Snape wartete, ließ er das Ambiente auf sich wirken. Ein romanischer Torbogen wölbte sich über der Einfahrt, im Hof konnte man einen Ziehbrunnen sehen. Die Gemäuer waren mit Weinreben umrankt und von fern hörte man das geschäftige Treiben der Zaubertrankmanufaktur. Regulus genoss die Sonne.

Schließlich erschien Snape, der ehrlich erfreut war, ihn zu sehen. Er führte ihn in die Unterkünfte der Studenten und erläuterte ihm auf dem Weg, was er alles sah. Regulus war beeindruckt, er hatte noch nie einen so großen Betrieb gesehen. In England gab es keine Manufakturen für magische Dinge aller Art, vieles wurde einfach importiert. Die Zaubertränke für St. Mungos kamen beispielsweise zu einem großen Teil von Foretti. Außerdem hatte er die Lizenz für die Versorgung der Werwölfe mit Banntrank für nicht weniger als 40 Länder.

Der umtriebige Foretti schreckte bei seinen Geschäften vor nichts zurück, wusste Snape zu berichten. Der Slytherin war natürlich davon beeindruckt. Man könne ihn quasi mit Abraxas Malfoy vergleichen, man vermutete jedoch, dass Foretti mehrfacher Milliardär sei.

Sie sprachen auch über das kommende Fest und Regulus fragte nach Mädchen. Er würde gern mit ein paar süßen Italienerinnen tanzen. Snape lachte. "Es gibt genug für alle." antwortete er schlicht. "Leider habe ich wenig Zeit für romantische Abenteuer, aber hübsch anzusehen sind sie allemal."

Beim Abendessen sah er sie dann zum ersten Mal. Regulus' Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als Josette den Raum betrat. Sie war wie üblich mit Pumphosen und einem weiten Hemd bekleidet und hatte ein Tuch um ihre wilden Locken geschlungen. Sie sah aus wie ein Straßenjunge aus Kairo, wenn da nicht ihre blitzenden braunen Augen gewesen wären und ihr voller roter Mund. Sie strahlte gleichzeitig Gelassenheit und Wildheit aus, irgendwie wie eine exotische Katze. Regulus vermutete, dass ihre Animagusform eine Ginsterkatze sein müsste.

Er wurde ihr vorgestellt und sie lächelte nur und neigte kurz den Kopf. Aber schüchtern war sie nicht! Sie beteiligte sich rege an den Diskussionen der Lehrlinge und Gesellen und Regulus erfuhr, dass auch sie Zaubertränke studierte. 'Und sie ist verdammt gut.' raunte Snape ihm ins Ohr. Regulus spürte ein kleines Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch. Was für ein Traum!

Aber schon raunte Snape weiter: 'Bild' dir nichts ein, ihr Vater wird dich ohne zu zögern entmannen, wenn du ihr Avancen machst.' Es hörte sich an, als hätte Snape gekichert, aber Snape kicherte nie. Dennoch entschloss sich Regulus zur absoluten Vorsicht.

Am nächsten Morgen begann das Fest mit einem Umzug aller magischen Gilden durch den magischen Teil von Florenz. Den Anfang machten die Kräuterkundler mit ihren roten Bannern, die eine weiße Alraunenwurzel als Emblem führten, danach die Bannfluch-Experten mit ihren hellgrünen Fahnen mit den gekreuzten Zauberstäben und danach die Zaubertrankbrauer mit den nachtblauen Bannern mit dem silbernen Zauberkessel. Alle Gilden verteilten Gimmicks unter den Zuschauern und auch Regulus ergatterte einiges. Ein Messingschloss mit einem schwierigen Schlüssel, ein paar Phiolen mit diversen Heiltränken und ein Büschel Drachensalbei, der unerreicht wirksam gegen Zahnweh war.

Sie schlenderten später über den Markt und kosteten allerlei Spezereien. Francesco, Josette, Tarendra und ein paar Gesellen waren mit dabei. Es war eine fröhliche, unbeschwerte Gesellschaft und Regulus nahm sich ernsthaft vor, nach Hogwarts auch in Italien zu studieren. Ja, er schwor sich sogar, seine Anstrengungen für einen guten Abschluss ab sofort zu verdoppeln.

Am Nachmittag saßen sie zusammen in der Sonne und schwatzten über die Belanglosigkeiten der jungen Leute. England, Voldemort und das Haus Black schienen Lichtjahre entfernt.

Am Abend leuchteten tausend Laternen, schwebende Lichter und natürlich auch Glühwürmchen, die Musik begann zu spielen und die jungen Leute tragen sich zum Tanz.

Leider waren auch überall aufmerksame Beobachter, wie Regulus mit Bedauern bemerkte.

Trotzdem gelang es ihm, ein paar mal mit Josette zu tanzen. Allerdings schien sie seine Begeisterung darüber nicht so recht zu teilen. Aber er gab nicht auf. Er erzählte ihr einiges über das Haus Black und welche Bedeutung seine Familie für die Zauberergemeinschaft von England hatte, aber die beeindruckte sie weit weniger, als er hoffte. So beobachtete er traurig, wie sie sich mit den Jungs unterhielt, wie sie mit ihnen lachte und trank und wie ihr Vater sie mit Adleraugen beobachtete.

Und da entschloss er sich, eines Tages etwas wirklich Großes zu vollbringen, etwas, das seinen Namen in ganz Europa berühmt machen würde. Nachts im Bett sah er sich vor seinem geistigen Auge den Merlinsorden entgegennehmen und wie er später auf einem Abraxan in den Hof mit dem romanischen Torbogen ritt und Josette als seine Braut abholte. Mit diesem Bild vor Augen schlief er schließlich ein.


	13. Petunia: Ich möchte nichts Besonderes

Die vier Rumtreiber saßen um den Esstisch in Potters Küche und ließen sich einen großen Topf Spaghetti Bolognese schmecken. Dabei beratschlagten sie, wie es denn nun mit ihnen weitergehen sollte.

Für James war die Zukunft kein Thema, denn er hatte unermessliche Reichtümer, die von mehreren uralten Zauberergeschlechtern stammten, geerbt. Er wollte seine Zeit mit Privatstudien, die sich hauptsächlich um Quidditch-Equipment drehten, verbringen.

Peter Pettigrew hatte einige Jobs in Diagon Alley, unter anderem in einem Auktionshaus für magische Artefakte, Sirius versuchte noch immer magische Architektur und Bannflüche zu studieren, wobei er aber nur jede 6. Vorlesung besuchte und Remus war noch immer in Diensten von Mr. Hollingberry, der aber derzeit wenig Aufträge hatte.

So konnten sie über viel Freizeit verfügen und das schrie nach einer etwas anderen Betätigung.

"Ich finde ja" sagte James mampfend, "Ich finde, wir sollten uns dem Kampf gegen den Ihr-wisst-schon anschließen. Ich habe gehört, dass es auch außerhalb der Aurorendivision so etwas wie einen organisierten Widerstand gibt. Wir sollten uns umhören."

"Sind sicher nicht leicht zu finden." gab Remus zu bedenken. "Denn das ist ja irgendwie illegal, wenn es der Minister nicht befürwortet. Und was man so hört, befürwortet der Minister Eigeninitiative insgesamt nicht."

Sirius wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung weg. "Illegal, scheißegal." sagte er. "Wir müssen nur die richtigen Leute finden. Nach allem, was man hört, sind auch Auroren nicht mit dem Minister einverstanden. Ich werde mich umhören. Vielleicht weiß Frank etwas."

"Es ist natürlich auch gut möglich, dass es auch Auroren gibt, die mit Du-weisst-wem sympathisieren." wandte Remus ein. "Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste."

"Ja, ja!" Sirius mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn Remus die Stimme der Vernunft gab. Aber natürlich hatte er meistens recht und das wurmte Sirius fast noch mehr.

"Sei einfach vorsichtig, mit dem was du sagst und zu wem du es sagst." versuchte James zu schlichten. "Ja, ja!"

Sie konnten nicht anders und mussten lachen.

* * *

><p>Lucius kniete vor seinem Kamin und musste feststellen, dass seine Knie zu schmerzen begannen. Er turtelte gerade mit Narcissa, die immer noch im Black-Haus festsaß und ihre Schwester umsorgte. Er hatte langsam die Nase voll davon, seine Verlobte nur über Flohverbindung zu sprechen, denn Bellatrix hatte sich jeden Besuch verbeten.<p>

Er nahm sich vor, sobald wie möglich diesen Lestrange zu finden und zu Bellatrix zu prügeln. Natürlich konnte Rodolphus nicht mit dem derzeitigen Zustand seiner Frau umgehen, das verstand Lucius, aber ein kleines Geschenk, paar Blumen und ein paar freundliche Worte sollten schon drin sein.

"Ich glaube, wir hören jetzt auf, Schatz." sagte Lucius, "Tun deine Knie auch so weh?" Narcissa lächelte gequält. "Vielleicht können wir uns morgen im Garten treffen." sagte sie, "Ich schicke eine Eule, wenn es klappt. Um die Mittagszeit geruht sie zu schlafen. Ich habe solche Sehnsucht, Lucius."

Er schickte einen Kuss in die Flammen und dann trennten sie die Verbindung.

Er richtete sich auf und schleuderte eine Sammeltasse seiner Mutter in den Kamin. Ein zufriedenstellendes Scheppern besserte seine Laune etwas. Er holte seinen Umhang, um auf den Ländereien nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Seine Pfauenzucht duldete auch keine Unachtsamkeit. Im Gehen murmelte er verschiedene Verwünschungen für Bellatrix, Rodolphus und die Mutter Natur im allgemeinen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Bellatrix endlich 'normal' würde, wenn sie nur endlich ein Kind bekommen würde. Bei Andromeda hatte es ja auch geklappt, sogar völlig ungewollt und noch dazu mit einem Muggel!

Es kostete ihn große Mühe, die Hintertür nicht mit Wucht zuknallen zu lassen, denn ein Disput mit seinem Vater war das Letzte, was er jetzt noch vertragen konnte.

* * *

><p>Petunia Evans hatte einen Ferienjob ergattert, ihre kaufmännische Schule hatte ihr ausgezeichnete Referenzschreiben ausgestellt. Nun stand sie aufgeregt im Bürokostüm (das erste ihres Lebens!) im Büro des Direktors und wartete, bis sie eine Aufgabe zugeteilt bekam.<p>

Als sich die Sekretärin endlich ihrer erinnerte, wurde sie in den zweiten Stock begleitet, wo ein weitaus weniger luxuriöses Büro auf sie wartete. Darin standen drei Schreibtische, die schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten, ein paar Aktenschränke und einige wenige Grünpflanzen, die dringender Pflege bedurften.

Petunia erinnerte sich an den Satz 'Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre' und unterdrückte einen enttäuschten Seufzer. Mrs. Prembroke wies ihr den hintersten Schreibtisch zu und machte sie mit den Tücken ihrer Schreibmaschine vertraut. "Sie werden unserem kaufmännischen Assistenten zuarbeiten, Mr. Dursley. Er ist gerade mit seinem Wirtschaftsstudium fertig geworden und kann Hilfe jeder Art gebrauchen. Bis er eintrifft, machen Sie sich ein wenig nützlich und gießen sie die Blumen und wischen sie mal die Schreibtische ab. Viel Freude bei der Arbeit Miss Evans." sagte sie noch mit einem tückischen Unterton und verschwand alsbald wieder in ihrem schönen Direktionsbüro.

Petunia unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer und begann die Grünpflanzen zu säubern und zu gießen. Schließlich besorgte sie sich Putzmittel und wienerte das Büro, immer darauf bedacht, dass ihr schönes neues Kostüm keine Flecken abbekam. Gegen neun öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür und ein junger Mann kam herein. Er war mittelgroß und blond, sein Haar bestand aus wilden Locken. Er schien sich gerade einen Schnauzbart wachsen zu lassen, was ihm eigentlich nicht zum Vorteil gereichte. Seine Augen waren wasserblau und harmonierten deshalb mit seinem Hemd.

An der Tür blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und schaute sich um. "Wow." sagte er dann. "So schön sah es hier noch nie aus. Kommen Sie jetzt öfter?"

Petunia ließ den Lappen in den Eimer gleiten und versuchte ein verkrampftes Lächeln. "Ich komme jetzt jeden Tag, für drei Wochen." erklärte sie mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. "Ich bin die Aushilfe."

"Mein Name ist Vernon Dursley. Ich bin selbst auch noch nicht lange hier, deshalb werden wir uns zusammen auf die weniger angenehmen Aufgaben konzentrieren müssen." Er machte eine hilflose Geste mit beiden Händen und fügte hinzu: "Das heißt Inventur."

Die nächsten Stunden war Petunia mit dem Klemmbrett unterwegs und begleitete Vernon Dursley durch die verwirrenden Gänge der Bohrmaschinenfabrik Grunnings. Vernon zählte, verzählte sich, zählte wieder und diktierte schließlich die Zahlen für Petunias Klemmbrett.

Es war eine öde Arbeit, aber wenigstens musste sie nicht Maschineschreiben. Das hasste sie nämlich noch mehr. Unterwegs erzählte ihr Vernon Geschichten aus seinem Studium und schließlich lud er sie zum Kaffee ein.

Die Kantine bei Grunnings war voller Mechaniker in Blaumännern, ein paar Mädels aus dem Kontor und in der Ecke am Direktorentisch saßen ein paar Herren in feinem Zwirn.

"Da will ich auch einmal sitzen." sagte Vernon beiläufig. "Und was haben sie so vor?"

"Och, nichts besonders." erklärte Petunia. "Vorerst möchte ich meine Lehre abschließen und eine gute Stelle bekommen. Dann möchte ich mal richtig schön verreisen und schließlich eine Familie, mit Häuschen im Grünen und Kindern. Wirklich, nichts besonderes. Ich kann außergewöhnliche Dinge nämlich nicht leiden. Also so Besonderheiten, Dinge auf die andere so unsäglich stolz sind, dass sie sich für was Besseres halten. Ich kann das nicht richtig erklären..."

Wie auch? Sie konnte diesem netten jungen Mann doch unmöglich erzählen, dass ihre Schwester eine waschechte Hexe war, die mit ihren arroganten Freunden die Atmosphäre zu Hause verpestete? Nein, das behielt sie mal schön unter dem Teppich.

Am Feierabend waren sie bereits für das Wochenende verabredet und die Woche darauf holte Vernon sie zur Arbeit ab und brachte sie auch mit seinem Auto wieder heim. Petunia konnte nicht anders, als das alles großartig zu finden. Natürlich hatte er kleine Eigenarten, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihm das abgewöhnen konnte und sie fand, er passte großartig zu ihr.


	14. Peters Sorgen

Lily Evans kämpfte mit Aprikosen . Ihre Schwiegermutter besaß einen kleinen Aprikosenhain irgendwo im Süden und die reichliche Ernte war gerade hereingerollt. Das bedeutete Kuchen backen, einwecken, Marmelade kochen. Die alte Dame hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, was sie von der Schwiegertochter in spe erwartete.

"So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt." seufzte Lily, während sie den großen Marmeladekessel umrührte, alles ohne Magie versteht sich. Peter half ihr und entkernte gerade wieder eine Riesenschüssel der süßen Früchte.

"Denkst du nicht manchmal" begann er zögernd, "manchmal, meine ich, dass du mit Snape besser dran wärst?" Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an und versuchte zu lachen. Es misslang. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte sie ungläubig. Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, man denkt doch manchmal so irrationales Zeug." erwiderte er kaum hörbar. "Die Leute reden und ich komme viel rum. Das, was ich höre, macht mir Angst. Manchmal."

Sie schaute ihn prüfend an. Er hatte seinen Babyspeck nie richtig verloren, wirkte immer wie ein aus dem Nest gefallener Spatz. Unauffällig, leise und er hatte immer zerzaustes Haar. Nicht stylish, wie bei James, sondern als sei er gerade aus dem Bett gestiegen. Ein Haarbüschel zeigte nach oben, er wirkte oft wie eine Schopftaube, die sie bei Snapes Vater mal gesehen hatte. Tobias Snape hatte Brieftauben besessen, als er noch Arbeit hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht recht, wie du das meinst." sagte sie schließlich. "Ich bin eine muggelgeborene Hexe, das ist an sich schon verboten in diesen Kreisen." Peter nahm sich den nächsten Haufen Aprikosen vor. "Nicht, wenn du in den inneren Kreis einheiratest. Das interessiert dann kein Schwein mehr. Was, wenn der dunkle Lord gewinnt. Wir wissen doch einen Dreck, was der Zauberer oder die Hexe denkt, die jetzt nichts sagen. Vielleicht stimmen sie ja mit den Todessern überein?" Peter warf ein paar Dutzend Kerne in den Abfalleimer. "Unsinn!" meinte Lily scharf. "Wer bei Verstand sollte solchen Schwachsinn unterstützen?"

"Das sagen sie immer, bis es zu spät ist." antwortete Peter düster. "Es gibt da so ein Gedicht oder was aus der Grindelwald-Zeit. Ich habe immer geschwiegen oder so. Und als sie mich abholten, war keiner mehr da, der mir helfen konnte. Habe ich neulich in der Bibliothek gefunden."

"Eben deshalb müssen wir alles daran setzen, dass diese Idioten nicht gewinnen." sagte Lily streng. "Und wir werden es schaffen, weil wir es einfach müssen."

Peter lächelte schief. "Ja, sicher." sagte er und fing an von seinem Job im Auktionshaus zu erzählen.

Er begann zu ahnen, dass er mit seiner Angst allein sein würde. Den anderen Jungs konnte er damit nicht kommen, Lily war seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Aber seine vier Freunde lebten offenbar in einer anderen Welt. Er hörte das Flüstern auf den Straßen, in den Gasse neben der Knockturngasse und in den verschiedenen Läden und Pubs. Er wusste ziemlich genau, dass viele Zauberer eher den Traditionalisten angehörten und für Änderungen und neue Ideen unempfänglich waren. Wozu auch? Denen ging es doch gut. Schlammblut war ein gängiger Begriff, der gedankenlos auch in der Öffentlichkeit benutzt wurde. Niemand schritt ein, wenn ein Muggelgeborener übervorteilt und betrogen wurde. Oftmals zahlten diese 'neuen' Zauberer das Dreifache für ein einfaches Produkt und selbst wenn sie es merkten, bekamen sie kein Recht. James und Sirius wussten das offenbar nicht, denn sie waren immer reich gewesen. Lupin erklärte alle Nachteile mit seinem Werwolfstatus, obwohl das keiner wissen konnte. Nur Peter wusste genau, dass die Reinblütigkeit oft das Einzige war, was ein Zauberer vorweisen konnte, um anerkannt zu werden. Das Zauberer mit eher zweifelhaftem Blutstatus zu den Todessern drängten, lag eigentlich auf der Hand. Auch Peter wurde immer öfter von Personen angesprochen, die ihn auf diese Tatsachen hinwiesen und freundschaftlich rieten, die Gesellschaft des Blutsverräters Potter zu meiden. Bis jetzt waren die 'Ratschläge' harmlos gewesen, doch der Unterton war unüberhörbar. Peter hatte Angst, Angst die ihn kaum mehr verlies. Sie stand morgens mit ihm auf, schaute ihm im Spiegel beim Rasieren zu, schlüpfte mit ihm in den Fahrstuhl im Ministerium und huschte hinter ihm durch die Tür des Auktionshauses, sie war nicht mehr beherrschbar. Sie wurde so stark, dass er sich mehrmals am Tag übergeben musste. Schließlich griff er zu Zaubertränken und wurde ruhiger. Aber trotz allem hämmerte die Angst immer wieder unerwartet an seine Tür.

* * *

><p>Regulus hatte seinen Aufenthalt in Florenz über Gebühr verlängert und erhielt eines schönen Tages eine zornige Eule von seinem Vater, der ihn zurück beorderte. Seufzend packte er seine Sachen. Gern hätte er sofort mit einem Studium in Florenz begonnen, jedoch fehlte ihm der Hogwarts Abschluss. Noch.<p>

Er sehnte sich nach dem letzten Abschiedsfest und hoffte, dass seine UTZ-Ergebnisse dem prüfenden Auge des Vaters standhalten würden.

Er verbrachte noch einen letzten schönen Abend mit den Foretti-Studenten in der Taverne am Fluss und aktivierte gegen drei Uhr morgens seinen Portschlüssel. In seiner Tasche hatte er ein Foto seiner neuen Freunde und ein einzelnes mit Josette darauf.

Das Haus war unglaublich still, als er im Empfangsraum ankam. Er hörte nicht einmal die Hauselfen herumkramen, die um diese Zeit anfingen, Brot zu backen. Er schlich die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Als er am Krankenzimmer von Bellatrix vorbei kam, hörte er leise Stimmen. Rodolphus war endlich angekommen und versuchte seine Frau zu trösten. Regulus hörte ein paar Satzfetzen "bald alles zusammen" und "eine Insel der äußeren Hebriden, glaube ich" "noch Zeit, Ausbildung". Er hielt sich nicht weiter auf und suchte sein Bett auf. Schließlich musste er am Morgen seinem Vater Rede und Antwort stehen.

In Florenz war die Nacht beizeiten vorbei, nach weniger als drei Stunden Schlaf stand Severus wieder an einem Braukessel und schaute missmutig auf die blubbernde Flüssigkeit. Völlig wach gerüttelt wurde er durch einen vielsagenden Knall mit darauffolgendem Geschrei. Interessiert schaute er sich um. Der Vorfall war offenbar im anderen Labor gewesen, denn er konnte nichts erkennen.

Foretti brauste in das Labor, er war außer sich vor Ärger. "Vincente fällt für einige Tage aus." knurrte er, "Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass der Wolfsbanntrank im Stadium 2 ein prima Enthaarungsmittel abgibt." Snape unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Vincente war Geselle und ziemlich arrogant.

Foretti bedeutete ihm, die Arbeit zu unterbrechen und mitzukommen. Der unglückliche Vincente saß in der Küche und war völlig kahl. Selbst Augenbrauen und Wimpern waren verschwunden. "Übergib' deine Arbeiten an Snape!" blaffte der Meister. "Außerdem muss jemand die Wolfsbannflaschen an die jeweiligen Ministerien ausliefern. Snape, sprechen Sie englisch?"

Snape lächelte verwirrt. "Äh, ich bin Engländer, Meister!" "Das war nicht meine Frage!" bellte Foretti und Josette biss sich in die Faust, um nicht zu lachen. "Jawohl, Sir, ich spreche ein ganz passables Englisch" verbesserte sich Snape umgehend und hoffte auf einen Besuch zu Hause.

"Gut. Nimm Josette mit und beliefere London, Paris, Kopenhagen, Oslo und Brüssel!" befahl Foretti. "Und keine sinnlose Trödelei! Und Josette zieh' eine Jungensuniform an. Und wenn auch nur etwas schief läuft, werde ich euch eigenhändig in Wolfsbanntrank ersäufen - ist das klar?"

"Klar, Professore Maestro!" antworteten die beiden wie aus einem Mund und beeilten sich, den erzürnten Meister aus dem Wege zu gehen.


End file.
